Lightning Strikes Twice
by dlhs8954
Summary: NWZ - When both Zorro and Diego get too close to lightning in the same day, it sends Diego on a supernatural spiritual journey. He gets a little help along the way from his favorite little angel and Father Benites, and a series of dreams that shows him a different perspective.
1. Chapter 1 - Zorro - Strike One

A/N: All of us from time to time question our existence and where we're going from where we are. Although the episode "It's a Wonderful Zorro" made a good start, there wasn't time to deal with deeper spiritual issues or other questions. Since we know Diego was Catholic, (as were most, if not all, Spaniards) he will be doing all his explorations and searching through that filter. I thought it would be fun to take Diego on a supernatural spiritual journey and see where he goes with it. Set about a year after that Christmas episode in the second season, but before Mr. and Mrs. Jones show up. Zorro's secret is intact. There's a lot of exploring and thinking. This is a journey…and a 'what if' scenario that I found as interesting as the main journey – how to see yourself through another's eyes.

LIGHTNING STRIKES TWICE

CHAPTER ONE – Zorro – Strike One

Zorro noticed the gathering storm clouds while taking his charges to Pueblo de Los Angeles. In tow were the horses of three banditos he'd just captured. The bandits were tied to their horses facing backwards. It was a favorite tactic of humiliation he liked to employ.

"I don't think you'll be robbing the early morning San Diego coach anytime soon!" Zorro loved to taunt his captives.

"Ha! That's what you think, Zorro! You'll pay for this embarrassment! You mark my words!" The belligerent trio's leader shot back.

"Really!?" Zorro snorted. "And just how would you be able to do that – from _jail_?"

"It may not be _me_ that pays you back! But somehow, sometime, somewhere – something will happen to _you_! And then, maybe you won't be so arrogant!" The leader leaned over and spat on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you spit! That one almost hit me!" Another bandit chimed in.

"Aw, be quiet, Camargo!" The leader came back to an upright position.

"Cut down the noise back there!" Zorro's booming voice was heard over a distant clap of thunder. "We've got to get moving. There's a storm brewing. Hold on to your saddle horns as tightly as you can! We're going to run!"

The three banditos looked up at the clouds, and realized Zorro was right. Zorro waited to spur Tornado into action until he saw that all three had grasped their saddle horns tightly.

"Run Tornado! Run!" Zorro grasped Tornado's reins in his left hand. With his fingers curled around his saddle horn for balance, he held the trio's horses' reins tightly in his right. Tornado took off like a shot. Thunder continued to roll in the distance.

Z

When they reached the pueblo Zorro sought out his favorite lancer. "Sergeant Mendoza!"

Mendoza heard Zorro's voice and came out of the tavern where he was eating lunch. "Zorro! What have you got there?"

"Well Sergeant – because Christmas is coming soon, I'm bringing you an early present. These three are the ones who robbed the San Diego coach the other yesterday. I present them to you as a gift!"

"Muchas gracias, Zorro. We'll take care of them from here. Be careful, Zorro! You'd better get out of here quickly, before the alcalde sees you, and before the storm hits you."

Zorro guided Tornado to the porch's edge a couple feet from Victoria. He noticed a look of anticipation on her face and smiled.

"You are lovely as always, Senorita Victoria. It is my loss that unfortunately, I must go. But my heart is always with you. I want you to know that. There will come a day when I will be able to stay. When that day comes, nothing will ever part us."

Victoria's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Don't tell me Zorro is afraid of a little rain storm." Her tone was somewhat sarcastic and teasing.

Zorro smiled and cocked his head to one side. "No. But this storm is what Americano Benjamin Franklin calls an 'electrical' storm. It's much more dangerous. Lightning strikes associated with this kind of storm can set anything on fire or electrocute a person or even an animal like Tornado. Begging your pardon, Senorita, I must be going." He reached out a hand, and she extended hers. Zorro leaned over and kissed the back of her upraised hand, without even dismounting.

As he rode away, Victoria let out a breath of hero worship.

Z

Within a few minutes, the noon sunny sky had blackened. The dark clouds with lightning and thunder rolled in quickly. Thunder claps startled Tornado as the heart of the storm grew closer. The rain had not begun, but the air was thick with moisture. Zorro knew it was only a matter of minutes. He spurred Tornado on.

"Home Tornado! Quickly!" The black stallion took off like a shot and ran at top speed.

Halfway home, a loud thunder clap directly overhead frightened Tornado and he suddenly reared up. Zorro was unprepared, and fell. Tornado whinnied in fear and ran away. Zorro picked himself up from the road and dusted himself off. As he did so, he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck under the mask, and on his arms under his shirt.

He looked up a moment, then down quickly as he was thrown to the ground. A bright whitish pink light accompanied by a very loud noise seemed to envelop him. He was knocked to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Z

Zorro got up slowly, taking inventory of how he felt. As he tried to stand, his left foot nearly gave way underneath him. Everything tingled. His head buzzed. His ears rang. He shook his head to clear it, and nearly fell. He was off-balance.

The rain began to fall – large, splotchy blobs of rain quickly soaked him. Even though the temperature was very warm for mid-November, Zorro shivered. He looked around. Not even a tree, outcrop, or a bush for shelter was anywhere around, but he noticed a smoldering hole in the ground about thirty feet to his left.

_Whew, that was too close_. _I'm about a mile from home_. _Hopefully_ _Tornado went home. It looks like I'll have to walk. There's no shelter between here and there. I'll run as fast as I can_. Normally, he knew it would take about eight minutes if he ran, but in the rain and with his left foot feeling weak and wobbly like jelly, he realized it could take longer than ten minutes.

His foot felt and moved as if it was asleep. He lumbered along as quickly as he could. Once he got to the hacienda, he ran along the wall until it ended. _I wish I could have just gone inside, I could be warm by now_, _but for this silly secret_. He shivered again from being soaked.

As he reached the cave entrance, he clumsily jumped on the outside trigger and the bush gave way. He hurriedly limped through it, and at the end of the tunnel he saw Tornado. Quickly hobbling to the tall black stallion, Zorro patted him and said, "Thank goodness you're safe, Ole Boy!"

Felipe rushed over. He was in a panic, signing so fast, not even Zorro could keep up.

"Slow down, Felipe. What? Tornado came back alone. You were worried. Yes, well, I'm here now. I'm cold. I'm wet, and I was very nearly struck by lightning. I've got to get out of these clothes and warm up."

Z

Felipe nodded and sighed with relief. Diego seemed to be all right. He hadn't been seriously hurt. Felipe had a niggling feeling that the day wasn't over yet, and it filled him with unease. But he signed nothing to Diego.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Diego - Strike Two

A/N: These first chapters are short, but they'll get longer eventually.

CHAPTER TWO – Diego – Strike Two

It took Diego about an hour to warm up. He washed up, dried off, and put on a fresh dark blue light-weight wool suit. Felipe built a fire in the Library fireplace and before long, inside a blanket, drinking hot tea, Diego eventually stopped shivering.

"It doesn't seem as though I'm any worse for wear from the near strike." Diego adjusted the blanket. Felipe put another small log on the fire. "Except for a little residual tingling in my left foot."

While Diego cleaned up, Felipe took care of Tornado. "You know what we should do, Felipe?" Diego's face revealed a light bulb moment type of expression. Felipe cocked and shook his head questioningly.

"We should make a lightning rod!" Diego smiled large, his eyes wide open.

Felipe cocked his head to one side and questioned with his hands raised.

"We can make one for the hacienda. It will protect us from future lightning strikes. Americano Benjamin Franklin invented it. He said that lightning is like a huge electrical stab from the sky." Diego saw that Felipe wasn't quite following him.

"Senor Franklin pretty much proved that lightning is electricity by placing a sharpened iron rod in the air during a thunderstorm to draw out the lightning. His theory was that the iron rod acted like a magnet to draw the lighting to it. So if it struck the rod, it wouldn't strike elsewhere in the vicinity. The rod could protect buildings, particularly tall ones, from being struck and burning down."

Diego watched Felipe's hands gesture 'tall' in a questioning fashion. "Yes, Felipe, there are places in this world that have what are called multi-story buildings that are three, four, and even five-story buildings. There are two cathedrals in Europe whose spires reach over 500 feet high. Los Angeles doesn't have any buildings that tall. Maybe in the future we will.

"Now that I'm warmed up, let's go the blacksmith shop and see if he'll make us a lightning rod. It shouldn't take him too long. Then we can mount it. When next storm comes, we can watch it work. It will be a great science lesson!"

Z

Diego and Felipe rode into the pueblo around mid-afternoon. Miguel, the blacksmith, quickly fashioned a rod. While waiting for the rod to cool enough to take home, Diego and Felipe went to the tavern for a snack. Diego caught Victoria's eye and she came over to their favorite table by the thick pillar.

"Don Diego, Felipe, hola. How are you? What can I get you?" Victoria held a tray in her hands of empty glasses. She set it down on the table a moment.

"Hola, Victoria. We are well, gracias. We'd like some tea, por favor." Diego turned his eyes upward as she addressed him.

"Did you hear about the banditos Zorro brought in earlier today?"

Diego looked 'surprised' and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Felipe was also trying to look startled. "No, we didn't. Tell us about it. And please join us."

"Let me get your tea first. Shall I bring honey and cream?" Victoria picked up the tray.

"Si. I think Felipe puts a little of both in his. I like mine with a just a touch of honey only." Diego smiled and followed her with his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Victoria headed to the kitchen.

Diego and Felipe looked around, trying not to be too obvious, but almost every time they came to the tavern, they got into 'spy' mode. What was there to be seen and heard? Right now, however, there were only a couple of other customers, and they were known regulars. There was nothing more for Zorro to learn today. Diego noticed Felipe's expression reflected similar thoughts.

As Victoria brought their tea, Diego saw Sergeant Mendoza enter the tavern. Diego waved him over.

"Buenos Tardes, Don Diego," greeted Mendoza.

"Same to you, Sergeant. Have a seat. Join us. What would you like to drink? It's on me."

Diego noticed Mendoza smile with anticipation, then gratitude.

"I'll have some lemonade, Senorita. And some tamales, if you have any left from lunch." Mendoza looked at Diego, who nodded affirmatively. "Gracias, Don Diego."

"We have some beef tamales leftover, Sergeant. I was saving them just for you. I'll warm them up for you." Victoria placed the tea, then took the empty tray with her.

"Sergeant, I heard Zorro brought you some banditos today." Diego smiled innocuously.

"Si, Don Diego. He brought me the three who robbed the San Diego coach yesterday. They got here just before the big storm." Mendoza's chest swelled. "Of course, _I_ was the one who Zorro brought the banditos to."

"Of course, Sergeant. If Zorro tried to bring them to the Alcalde, he might get arrested. But Zorro knows he can bring in the banditos and you'll be grateful, rather than spiteful." Diego smiled, more inwardly, than what showed on his face.

"How is Don Alejandro these days? I haven't seen him in the pueblo for over a week." Sergeant Mendoza cocked his head to one side.

"He's been away on rancho business, but he's due back early this evening. I hope he makes it back before any more storms hit the area." Diego's brow furrowed a bit with concern.

Z

"Are there going to be _more_ storms?" Victoria brought Mendoza's tamales and tea, then sat down next to Diego. As she sat, she felt something strange come over her, almost like a shadow, but dismissed it. She'd never felt funny sitting next to Diego before.

"Well, it's certainly that time of year when storms can be more severe." Victoria rolled her eyes as Diego began to expound on cloud formations and weather patterns. She tried to give the impression she was listening. She noticed Felipe roll his eyes as well.

Miguel the blacksmith brought the lightning rod to the table. "Don Diego, your lightning rod is ready. And it looks like you'll be able to use it as soon as you get home. I noticed dark clouds are forming to the southwest. They are moving quickly in this direction. We could have another storm within the hour."

Victoria saw Diego and Felipe exchange glances then rose to leave before Diego relayed their farewells. "Well, it's been nice seeing you Sergeant, Senorita Victoria. It looks like Felipe and I better get home. Sergeant, enjoy your tamales."

"Adios, Don Diego, Felipe," said Victoria. Mendoza nodded vigorously in agreement, but his mouth was stuffed with a bite of tamale and all that came out was "uhm-uhm" with his hand to his mouth. Victoria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Now Sergeant, you know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Z

Diego and Felipe mounted their horses and began the ride home, the lightning rod hung on the left side of Diego's saddle horn. Felipe saw the clouds coming and signed, "I'll race you home!" Before Diego could respond, Felipe galloped away.

"You're on!" Diego got on his 'I love a good horse race' face. His eyes were playfully wide, his mouth in a huge grin. He spurred Esperanza, and the race was on.

The storm moved in quickly. Diego picked up the lightning rod and held it over his right shoulder. If lightning was nearby, he didn't want Esperanza to get hurt.

At nearly the same spot as before, Diego felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up again. This time, everything was closer, louder, and brighter. Then it seemed there was nothing at all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - Death & Life

CHAPTER THREE – Death & Life

Diego felt several things all at once, in an instant. Esperanza threw him and he landed with a heavy thud on the ground. His felt a burn in his right shoulder, and he felt his left foot blister and burn through the boot. His chest felt heavy. He felt his heart flutter. _That doesn't feel right_. Then, he felt nothing at all for a moment.

The next thing he knew, he was floating and flying, it seemed through the air, only without wings. _Wow_. _This is amazing! Is this how a bird feels_? He remembered feeling almost this exhilarated when he made his first public entrance to the pueblo as Zorro, using the wings he'd built based on Leonardo da Vinci's principals of flight. But _that_ flight was _nothing_ like this one.

He looked ahead, and saw Felipe turn his head back. His face reflected his horror. Diego was not on horseback, but he seemed to be on Felipe's eye level. Diego could clearly see Felipe's expressions. Felipe experienced first shock, then horror, which quickly turned to extreme anguish and grief.

_What's wrong, Felipe! Where are you going? What happened? _Diego followed Felipe with his eyes. Felipe was looking back to someone lying on the ground. He turned the paint around and dismounted quickly when he reached the body._ Who's that? Is that me? It looks like me._

_It IS me! Am I dead?! Felipe seems to think so. He tugs at me, shakes me. He cries. He hits my chest. He checks my pulse in both my wrist and neck. He puts his head on my chest to listen. He tries to pull me up. He shakes my shoulders. How am I seeing this? Am I really dead? I'm OK, Felipe. I'm up here! Really! I'm OK. Don't cry. I'm all right. Can't you see me? He can't see me._

Diego felt himself being drawn upwards very quickly, as through a tunnel. Within what seemed like only a second, he looked up and saw a very bright and blinding white light. He felt great love and great peace. He heard things he couldn't quite identify at first. But all his senses were fully engaged.

He heard what sounded something like – voices, millions of voices, so many voices – singing… _What are they singing_? _I've never heard notes and chords like this before_. Somehow he knew they were not of earthly origin.

_What are those smells? They are so sweet and so powerful as to overwhelm the senses. They can't be of earth. Where are they coming from_? The scents seemed to come from…

The light surrounded him, but he found he could look just past it. As he looked past the light, he saw a beautiful green meadow dotted with flowers and purple mountains in the background. Within the light, yet in the meadow – he saw colors – red, green, blue, yellow, and all the colors of the rainbow and more, many more. They seemed alive. The artist in him saw colors he'd never seen before. There was no earthly counterpart, and no way to combine the colors he knew of in order to create them.

The flowers pulsated with light, glittered with life and swayed with the music. The meadow grasses were in synchronization with the flowers and the music. It was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, but where was this meadow?

As he looked deeper into the meadow, he saw someone that looked like, but how could that be? _Mother_, _she's_ _smiling at me_, _but she didn't speak_. In front of her, he looked again at the being of light. He saw the person he'd seen on crucifixes, in stain-glassed windows. Or at least he saw someone who sort of resembled Him. The artwork he'd seen didn't do Him justice. He was so much _more _than pictured. Standing next to his mother, Diego saw another man, who smiled_. He resembles father, but it's not Father. It must be Uncle Alfonso_.

"Diego," the person in the light spoke, yet His mouth didn't seem to move. "It's not your time. You must go back. There is much for you to do, much to learn." The being of light exuded great love and profound peace. A wave of light emanated from the being of light. The power of it went right through Diego's being. But it seemed to penetrate into the deepest parts of him. The light washed over him and through him. It enveloped him. Diego nearly buckled under the weight of the boundless love of the light wave.

He felt himself descending as quickly as he ascended, but he wasn't afraid. His world went black, and he felt nothing.

Z

_I'm suffocating_. _Something fell on me. No wait, something's pounding on me. No, not some-thing, some-one. They're not pounding anymore, but it's just, very heavy_. _I can't move_.

Diego's senses returned slowly. The first one to return was his hearing, then a sense of feeling. When he was forcibly moved, he could feel motion, but he couldn't initiate it. He couldn't speak. He couldn't open his eyes.

He heard someone breathing heavily, but they didn't speak. _Felipe_. He heard little audible grunts with the heavy breathing.

He heard thunder growling in the distance. He felt Felipe shake him and pull him into a sitting position. As Felipe did this, Diego involuntarily gasped for air. Then he heard Felipe's sharp intake of breath. He felt Felipe put him down gently, and put his head on Diego's chest, as he checked Diego's pulse on wrist and neck. He kept his fingers on Diego's neck until he felt the pulse settle down.

Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump…Diego felt the pulse flow through his neck, as his heart finally beat in a steady rhythm. Diego heard Felipe sigh with relief, and a small, hoarse cry escaped the young man's lips.

Z

The thunder began in earnest, and as it got closer and closer, Felipe started to panic. Diego had already been caught in the rain once today, and even though he was strong, Felipe was worried.

Felipe could tell by the moisture and smell in the air that it was going to rain very soon, within a matter of minutes. He looked around for a safe place to drag Diego. There were no trees, nothing. Felipe looked up and crossed himself, and prayed.

Again, Felipe tried to rouse Diego, with no response. But Diego was alive now. His pulse was steady. Felipe had to get him inside. Diego could die again. Felipe didn't know what he would do without Diego.

As Felipe looked up, a peace came into his soul. Something within him told him to look in the direction of the hacienda. He saw a man on horseback riding quickly in their direction, just as it began to sprinkle, and more thunder rolled, closer this time. The storm was only minutes from breaking loose.

Z

Don Alejandro returned from Santa Barbara to find the house deserted except for Maria, the cook, who told him Don Diego and Felipe were in the pueblo, but would be home for supper. He walked to the front door and looked out. He saw the approaching storm. He saddled Dulcinea and rode towards the pueblo.

_Diego and Felipe are probably on their way home. Why do I have this bad feeling? Why do I feel compelled to go look for them right now, before the storm comes? _

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - Life Anew

CHAPTER FOUR – Life Anew

Padre Benites knelt in prayer at the small altar in the mission Church. He planned to work with the orphans, but as soon as he awoke that morning, he felt an urgency to spend the day in prayer. _Someone in this parish is going to die, unless I pray_. Two faces came to mind, and he prayed for both of them.

Z

Alejandro came upon Felipe and Diego just as it began to sprinkle. Alejandro took note Felipe's shocked expression. No wonder. Diego was obviously hurt and from what Alejandro could tell by watching Felipe's attempt to rouse Diego – his son was totally unresponsive. Esperanza had run away. It was going to rain, and Felipe wasn't strong enough to get Diego off the ground by himself.

"Felipe, help me get Diego on my horse!" Alejandro was in command mode. Felipe wiped his tears quickly on his sleeve, and helped Alejandro get Diego up. As they moved him, Diego groaned a moment. Felipe smiled. Alejandro didn't quite understand that, but realized Felipe thought it was some sort of good sign. He would get the story later. They had to get Diego home, first.

Alejandro shook his head at Diego's still smoking left boot.

Z

As Victoria set a tray of drinks down on the table next to Mendoza, she felt something like panic rising in her chest, and didn't know why. Sergeant Mendoza finished up his tamales when he looked at Victoria to thank her, his expression mirrored hers.

"Senorita, is something wrong?" Mendoza asked, with obvious care and concern in his voice. His expression mirrored his voice.

Victoria had a lump in her throat that didn't go away. She felt dizzy a moment, and reached out to steady herself. Mendoza jumped from his chair, grabbed her arm, and helped her sit on the bench at his table.

"Senorita Victoria, are you all right?" Mendoza didn't usually call her by her first name. Victoria felt touched by his concern.

"I don't know, Sergeant. I feel kind of funny, but not physically ill. I don't understand it. I felt something earlier, but dismissed it, because it wasn't as strong. I think something terrible is either about to happen or did happen, but I don't know what. I think Zorro's in grave danger! His face keeps coming to my mind. I keep seeing him lying on the ground." Victoria put a shaky hand to her head.

Mendoza laid a hand on Victoria's shoulder for a moment and gave it a light squeeze, then went into the kitchen, and brought out a glass and pitcher of water. He poured her a glass about half full. "Here Senorita Victoria, drink this. It will help you feel better."

"Gracias, Sergeant. I appreciate it." Victoria held the glass with both hands. They were a bit shaky, but taking a drink seemed to calm her down a bit and settle her nerves. She took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She smiled a small smile.

"De nada, Senorita, de nada. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all. I am at your service. You have only to ask, Senorita." Mendoza's voice was calm and soothing.

"Gracias, Sergeant, I appreciate it. I will let you know." She sat a moment and was finally able to gather herself back to a state of normalcy. It wasn't easy. Seeing Zorro lying on the ground possibly dead kept coming to her mind. She shook her head to dispel the last remnants of the dreadful vision.

"And now, Sergeant Mendoza is there anything else I can get for you?" She smiled warmly as she rose from her chair.

Victoria heard Mendoza let out a deep breath. "No thank you, Senorita. I will be on my way now. The alcalde is expecting me back soon. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Si, Sergeant. I am fine. I truly appreciate your help and concern. Tomorrow, I will give you dinner on the house."

Mendoza smiled from ear-to-ear. "Oh, gracias, Senorita!" He took the back of Victoria's hand, and kissed it.

Z

With one of Diego's arms around both of their necks, Alejandro and Felipe got him on his bed. Alejandro quickly inventoried Diego's injuries. Alejandro noticed that Felipe stood by, and would not leave Diego's side. He looked up at Felipe from time to time to see if he had the young man's attention.

"It looks like lightning got him. Look at that boot – and his right shoulder. There are burns both places. Is that what happened, Felipe? I've seen lightning strikes before, not very often. The person doesn't usually survive it. But our Diego…" he put a hand on Felipe's shoulder to comfort him, making sure he faced him. "…is special, isn't he? Help me get his shirt and boots off, will you?"

Felipe nodded fiercely, then signed more. Alejandro couldn't follow it, so he said, "It's a miracle he isn't dead!" At the word '_dead_,' Felipe drew back and signed slowly enough for Alejandro to get the meaning.

"Diego _was_ dead? You thought he was? But if he had been, wouldn't he be _now_?"

Felipe shook his head and threw up his hands in confusion. He signed slowly, Alejandro interpreted. "You felt no pulse. You could feel no heartbeat. You could not rouse him. But then, he gasped – and his heart started beating again. You could feel it. I could feel his pulse. Then you came!

Alejandro felt a bit shaky. He realized his adrenaline was still flowing. "Well, he's alive now. It's up to us to keep him alive while the doctor's away. He's not going to be able to walk on this foot for a long time though, maybe months. It looks like his foot is seriously burned."

Alejandro and Felipe carefully cleaned Diego's foot and shoulder burns. Alejandro sent Felipe for burn ointment while he got some bandages ready. Felipe was only gone a couple of minutes. When he returned, Alejandro noticed.

"That was a quick trip, Felipe. Gracias that is very helpful. We'll have to keep a close watch for fever and infections. Burns are tricky, but Diego is young. He should be all right."

Felipe signed, _and strong, and in good condition_. Alejandro nodded, but said nothing.

Z

In Diego's dreams, he saw several things. He saw his mother, his uncle, and the heavenly meadow. But he also saw – the Man…the Man who radiated love and peace. He remembered flying. And then, he saw Don Fernando – the angel who had visited him the previous Christmas.

"Don Fernando! Am I dead – again?"

The jovial angel smiled, and spoke with the most loving tone of voice. "No, no…dear, oh dear Diego. You're not dead. Just the opposite, in fact. You are – _alive_! You've been sent back. Your time was not complete. You've been sent back to discover a deeper understanding of life and of yourself. You will have to search for it, but I'm here to help you in your search. You'll see me from time to time. And not only me, but your dear Father Benites will also be of great help to you in your search. And others will help you along the way. Things will seem and _be_ – different to you, because _you're_ different. But first, you must get well."

"Get _well_? _Get_ well? Am I _sick_? Don Fernando!" Diego felt no pain in his dream.

"There you go – repeating everything I say again! Just _remember_ what I've said, Diego!" This time Don Fernando's voice seemed a long way off. Diego went back into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 - Quirks of Nature

CHAPTER FIVE – Quirks of Nature

The next morning, Felipe awoke with a crick in his neck. At first he couldn't recollect why, and then he remembered. _Diego_! He got up quickly, and as he did so, he realized he had spent the night in the chair next to Diego's bed. He went over to the dresser, where a bowl and water pitcher stood with a towel next to it. He took the bowl to the window, opened it, and dumped the 'old' water out and poured fresh water into the bowl. He then splashed his face in a bit of it, and dried it.

He quickly walked back to Diego's bed and checked him out. He was sleeping peacefully. _That's a miracle_. He unwrapped Diego's foot. No signs of infection, no fever, at least not yet. The critical time was the next few days. When he slipped away to the cave during Alejandro's watch the previous evening, he'd read in one of Diego's medical books to keep an eye on blistering and infections, and other signs that the skin tissues were healing properly.

Diego stirred and cracked open an eye. Felipe noticed and put a hand on Diego's good shoulder. It took Diego a full minute to become fully awake with his eyes focused on Felipe.

"Oh Felipe. What happened? Everything's kind of jumbled in my mind." Diego was alert, but confused.

Felipe signed, _you were struck by lightning yesterday afternoon. Your left foot is burned – and your right shoulder. The lightning burnt your boot to a crisp. But other than I couldn't rouse you yesterday afternoon, you seem to be all right now. No infection so far_. He signed slowly enough for Diego to understand.

"You – you couldn't _rouse_ me? Oh…oh…_oh_…" Diego's memory started bringing things back to him in a barrage. He began to feel sick to his stomach and put a hand over his mouth. "Felipe, I need the chamber pot!"

Z

Afterwards, Diego lay back with his arm over his eyes, trying to get ahold of all the memories that came back like a tidal wave. He didn't know what to do about them. His eyes filled with tears.

Felipe sat beside him with his hand on Diego's good shoulder. Diego put his arm down, and looked up at Felipe. His lips remained tight as he tried to get ahold of his emotions and thoughts. He closed his eyes so hard they squinted. Then, he slowly opened them.

"Felipe, I – I'm so glad you were with me yesterday – the second time – although I know I worried you. I'm sorry about that. What I experienced – there's a lot I don't understand…"

Felipe looked sympathetic. Felipe signed. Diego interpreted. "You were worried, but you are so relieved I am all right now. Gracias, Felipe. I _am_ going to be fine."

Diego continued. "The first time wasn't too bad. What are the odds that a person could be almost struck by lightning, then struck by lightning in almost the very same spot on the same day. The second time, I can't talk about it yet…"

Felipe smiled and nodded. He signed _I'm just glad you're alive and will be able to tell me about it sometime_. _You were dead, I know you were dead – but now you're alive! Gracias a Dios_!

Diego got tears in his eyes, and slowly nodded, but remained silent.

"Ah Diego, you're awake, I see. How are you feeling, son? Are you in any pain?" Alejandro smiled as he walked into the bedroom.

Diego blinked back tears. "Father, I'm so _glad_ to _see_ you. I feel quite well. There's not too much pain. How was your trip?"

As Alejandro spoke, Diego found his mind wandering. _I'm overwhelmed, Father. I'm astounded to be being alive, after having been dead, at all that is happening. I'm overcome_. He shook his head to clear his head. He wanted to concentrate on what his father was saying.

Z

After a few more hours' sleep, Diego awoke feeling quite refreshed. He was alone in the room.

Felipe happened to check on Diego the moment he woke up. He stood at the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Ah Felipe. It's afternoon, isn't it?" Felipe nodded and signed. Diego interpreted. "Oh, it's _late_ afternoon. How am I feeling? Great. I don't have much pain. Oh, you want to change the bandages? I guess we should. Before we do, could you tell me, did Esperanza get back all right? Is she injured in any way?"

Felipe shook his head and signed. Diego interpreted. "She was back in the barn by the time you and Father got me home? She is all right. You figured she was frightened. I'm glad she's all right. She's a great horse."

Felipe took the shoulder bandages off first, and stepped back in surprise. Diego caught the movement, and crooked his head over in an attempt to look at the shoulder burn, but he couldn't really see anything. He tried to reach the burn area with his left hand, but was unsuccessful. He moved his shoulder around different ways to test for pain. _That's funny_. _It doesn't hurt hardly at all, which is surprising, because it should_.

Felipe signed. Diego interpreted. "The 'worst' of the shoulder burn is near the shoulder blade, where the bolt made contact. Father figure the electrical charge traveled quickly through and came out the left foot, because of the angle. What about the lightning rod?" Diego noticed Felipe's expression.

"Felipe, what does it look like? Is it better or worse than this morning?"

Felipe's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He signed. Diego interpreted. "It's better? A _lot_ better?" He chuckled in pleasant surprise. "Really? That's wonderful!"

Alejandro appeared at the door, then came in. "I see you're awake, Diego. And your shoulder?" Alejandro took a look. "That's incredible!"

"What Father?"

"Your shoulder. Not only is it not infected, it's greatly improved. It's remarkable." Alejandro's eyes were wide and his mouth open. Felipe brought a mirror over and angled it so that Diego could see his shoulder in the reflection of the mirror.

Diego couldn't help but smile. "Well gracias a Dios! I don't know what to say. I'm amazed!" Tears came to his eyes. He wiped them away.

Alejandro replied, "Let's look at your foot. Felipe, would you do the honors?"

Diego sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, putting his feet on the floor. Felipe smiled and nodded. He knelt down and unwrapped Diego's left foot. All expected to see a very severe burn, because the boot was fried. He put his hands around Diego's calf and lifted the foot up.

Diego's foot was blackened, but the color had noticeably lightened since the last bandage change. No infection was present. Alejandro's jaw dropped to the floor. "That's _marvelous_ Diego! Your foot! It's still ugly, the burn was very severe. But it's healing so quickly!"

Diego thought a moment. "You know, this may sound strange – but I've read medical case studies about a few people whose health strengthened after almost dying. Maybe that's what's happening here." He shook his head in astonishment.

Alejandro took out his pocket watch to check the time. "This is really astounding. I wish I could stay longer, but I need to check in with Juan. What on _earth_!?" He tapped the watch, shook it, tapped it again, and shook it again. "What happened to this watch? It's acting crazy! Look at it!"

He handed the watch to Diego. The closer it came to Diego's hand, the faster the already spinning hands went. Diego held it in his hand and marveled. His eyes opened wide.

"Before I go, Diego, I left you a cane in the corner. I figure you might need it in a couple weeks – after you get off crutches. I'm so thankful you don't have a fever."

"Gracias, Father." He turned his head to face the young man. "Felipe, will you get me a magnet? Preferably a small one we don't care about. I – have a theory. I've read about strange things happening to people who've had similar experiences, although not many have lived to tell about it. Maybe I'm now a case study in peculiar things. I saw wondrous things…" He stopped and got a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered. A strange look of awe and wonder came on his face.

Felipe and Alejandro were immediately silenced. They felt and saw something on Diego's face they had never seen before – a radiant countenance. It gave Alejandro the shivers. He quickly turned and quietly left the room. Felipe seemed rooted to the spot.

Z

Felipe felt the same awe and wonder Diego felt, but didn't know why. He tried to get Diego's attention, but Diego's eyes continued to gaze outward. As he spoke, if it were possible, his countenance seemed to brighten even more. Felipe was in awe of the countenance. He'd never seen Diego like that before.

"Si, Felipe. I know. It's very odd. I was dead. Now I'm alive. I saw heaven, Felipe. I was – there. I saw Him. He's so much, I don't know, _more_ than we ever thought. The love, Felipe, the peace – I've never felt anything like it before. Everything was so _alive_!"

Diego paused a few moments as Felipe saw him blink himself back to 'earth.' "Oh, that's right – the magnet." He looked around. "Where's Father?"

Felipe had an inexplicable look on his face, but signed something. Diego interpreted. "Oh, he left. You think he felt uncomfortable. I'll have to apologize. And Felipe…" He put his fingers to his lips. "Again – our secret, OK?"

Felipe smiled and nodded. He signed 'magnet' and went to get one.

Z

Don Alejandro quietly walked over to one corner of his bedroom. While she was alive, his joyful Elena had installed a small altar with kneeling bench. Alejandro remembered that she prayed there either in the morning when she first got up, or just before she went to bed at night. After her passing, he had thought to remove it, but since it reminded him of her, he didn't have the heart. He knelt in front of it now, slowly lowering himself to his knees. He folded his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't pray a rosary or anything else, but he let his mind go whatever direction it wanted to.

_What was it about Diego that bothered me so much_? _His countenance seemed to almost glow. I don't understand that. I've never seen anything like it. It scared me. Is Diego an angel or is he a man? He's my son, my heir, the pride of my life. Something happened to him when he was struck by lightning. I don't know what it was. Madre de Dios, something has changed my son! I'm afraid of it. I don't understand whatever happened_.

Z

Felipe quickly looked about as he came into the Library to make sure no one was looking, then tripped the latch to go into the cave. His thoughts were also about Diego.

_No matter how much Diego changes as a result of all this, I'm just thankful he's alive. I'll do anything for him. He's saved my life on so many occasions. Whatever I can do to show my gratitude, I'll do. I've never seen his countenance radiate like that. I've seen him deliriously happy before, but this is different. I'm drawn to it, though. I'm drawn to whatever Diego sees when he gets that faraway look in his eyes._

Z

When Diego was alone, his thoughts still gravitated towards the heavenly vision he'd seen. _Was that really heaven I saw? In Church, Father Benites talks about heaven. It's where we aspire to go. If that was heaven, it certainly is a beautiful place – and Mother_… His eyes misted with tears. _She was so beautiful, even more beautiful than I remember. Even more beautiful than the portrait Father has of her. And that man – was he really Uncle Alfonso_?

All his emotions threw themselves at him again. He was nauseous. He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the chamber pot.

Z

Diego lay back on the bed and rested his arm over his eyes as Felipe entered the room with a magnet and a nail. "You brought the magnet. Good. Don't come close to me yet. Test it. Make sure it works."

Felipe stood between ten and fifteen feet away. As he held the magnet up with his right hand and the nail in his left, he slowly drew his two hands together until he felt the magnet literally pull the nail right out of his hand! He looked up and smiled.

Diego nodded. "Well, we know it works. It's not one of our best magnets, is it? Because if what I think will happen – happens – it will be ruined."

Felipe shook his head. "All right then. Come closer." When he reached the bed, the nail fell off the magnet, as Diego's hand got within an inch of touching it.

Diego shook his head in amazement. Felipe's eyes widened considerably. He put up his hands, questioning.

"I've read about things like this. There aren't too many people who survive an experience like death, but sometimes, the ones who do – have reported that magnets lose their pull around them and their watch or clocks go crazy. It's very puzzling. I don't understand it. I'm not sure science has an explanation for it yet."

Diego jumped in bed. "Oh! I just got a powerful itch in my foot!" He reached down to try to scratch it through the bandages, but was not successful. He gently rubbed the bandages in an attempt to alleviate the sensation. "That's different too! I'm certain my foot was seriously burned, but it itches as if it were in the final stages of healing. We'll check it tomorrow morning. We just changed the bandages. I hate to change them again just because I'm curious."

Felipe smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Diego thought a moment. "This is all so very strange, Felipe. I'm very unnerved by all of this. What else might happen as a result of all this?"

_What else indeed? Am I a freak of nature now?_ _How am I supposed to adjust to this? What about riding as Zorro_? Diego shook his head and put his head back on his pillow.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Adjustments

A/N: Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! Sorry I'm a bit late.

CHAPTER SIX – Making Adjustments

The next morning, Diego again awakened refreshed, with renewed energy. He got out of bed a bit wobbly, but was able to walk on his heel with the help of the cane. He walked over to the bed, sat down, put his left leg over his right knee, and began to remove the bandages on his foot. He looked up as Alejandro came to the door.

"Father, please come in. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you. I can't explain everything right now. I'm still trying to understand it myself." Diego looked down at his foot a moment.

Alejandro cocked his head to one side, then the other. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean to leave so abruptly. When you began to share your experience, your whole countenance changed – and well – it made me feel uncomfortable."

Diego was thoughtful. "What did you feel, Father? And how did my countenance change?"

"Well, you seemed to – sort of – glow! It was unnerving." He paused a moment. "I've seen you extraordinarily happy before, but this was different. When you first came home from Spain, you looked around the house as if you'd never seen it before. It was like heaven to you to be home. You were so happy. Your smile, the light in your eyes…" Alejandro looked at the floor a moment, then straight into Diego's eyes. "Yesterday, your expression was similar to that – only much more. I'm searching for the right word here – like joyful, but more. Maybe more like – rapturous. Yes, that's the right word to describe it."

Alejandro looked down, then up. "As to how it made me feel, I just knew I had to leave. I felt I was intruding. I was uncomfortable, like when something unexplained happens, and you get goose bumps. Only this went far beyond the 'goose bump' feeling. I can't explain it any better than that."

Diego was silent a moment, thinking. "Thank you for telling me, Father. Do you still feel that way?"

"No son, not today. When I left you yesterday – I went to the altar your mother had built in our bedroom. I'd never knelt there before. It was her altar."

"Mother's altar – I see. Did it bring you comfort?" Diego wasn't ready to tell his father anything about his experience yet. He didn't want to make Alejandro feel uncomfortable again. He forced himself to concentrate on his foot.

"Father, will you help me remove the bandages on my foot? I thought I'd check it. It itched powerfully last night for quite some time before I went to bed."

"I'm glad to hear that son. Burns do itch as they heal. Let's see how that foot is coming along."

Z

It was Market Day in the pueblo. Felipe drove the wagon towards town for supplies. He stopped just outside the tavern, because he wanted to listen to conversations as people came and went. Not that Zorro could do anything even if he was needed, but Felipe was in the habit of listening. This time he heard nothing useful. He purchased what he needed and made arrangements for pickup a half an hour later. He had a note from Alejandro for Victoria, and he also wanted to stop by the Mission to see Father Benites.

When he entered the tavern, he noticed Victoria was busy. He sat down at a table and waited for her to come over.

"Buenos Dias, Felipe. How are you?" Victoria smiled a gracious smile. Felipe knew Victoria liked him. She had always treated him with respect and affection. He hoped she and Diego would find a way to get together someday. He looked up to her and held her in high regard, and with great fondness.

Felipe returned the smile and pulled the note from his sash and handed it to Victoria. She took it and read:

_Dear Senorita Victoria,_

_I sent this note to you to let you know that Diego is resting comfortably and doing well since being struck by lightning the other day. It's actually a miracle he's alive, and we're very thankful._

_If you could keep him in your prayers as he recuperates and please tell Father Benites to pray as well, we would be appreciative. Diego is well enough to receive visitors, should you or anyone else be inclined to do so._

_You have always been a good friend to our family, Victoria, and I felt it necessary to let you know what happened._

_Your servant, _

_Alejandro de la Vega_

Victoria looked up from the letter to Felipe. "Do you know what this says?" Felipe shook his head, his eyes widening with innocence.

"It says Don Diego was struck by lightning the other day. Is he all right?"

Felipe cocked his head to one side and then another to show ambivalence. He signed slowly so that Victoria could understand. She interpreted.

"He's healing quickly. His foot, his left foot and right shoulder were burned, but they are healing well. Are you sure he's going to be all right, Felipe?" Small lines appeared around her eyes as her eyelids closed slightly and her facial muscles tightened.

Felipe smiled and nodded. There was so much more he wished he could tell her, but he dare not. Victoria made sure he looked at her when she spoke.

"Tell Don Alejandro I will come to visit during siesta either today or tomorrow. Tell Don Diego I will pray for his speedy recovery, and that I'll bring him some vanilla flan to help him along. Comprende, Felipe?"

Felipe smiled and nodded, then went to see Father Benites.

Z

Alejandro grunted as he looked at Diego's foot and shook his head back and forth. "Son, this is positively _astonishing_! I know your foot was seriously burned the other day. I've never seen a recovery like this before! I once had a third degree burn on my arm after some hot tar spilled on me. It took nearly two months to heal – and it was painful and slow."

"I don't know what to say, Father. I don't understand it either. Something happened to me when I was struck by lightning. Something I'm not ready to talk about yet. I'm just as astounded as you are – maybe more so. It's hard to believe this is happening to _me_."

More burn ointment was applied to his foot and Alejandro wrapped it with clean bandages, shaking his head as he wrapped. "Son, I think we're witnessing some kind of miracle – although I'm hesitant to say so. I don't know if I've ever seen anything quite like this before."

"I'm with you, Father. I think tomorrow, I'll try putting some weight on it and see what happens. I'll double wrap it and put a moccasin on – just to try it out."

"Are you sure, son? Isn't it a bit soon?"

"I don't know. I'm going by how it feels, not by how it looks, because it's so much further along than it should be. I'm at a loss as to timetable. In the meantime, Father, would you show me again how to use your cane?"

"Certainly son."

Z

Felipe left the tavern to seek Father Benites. He had written a note he wanted to personally hand to Benites.

He found the kindly padre pruning his roses in the Mission garden. "Ah, Felipe. How are you today?"

Felipe nodded and smiled, and took the note out of his sash.

After Benites read it, he looked up at Felipe with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll come tomorrow, Felipe. You've got me curious. May I bless you, my son?"

Felipe nodded and knelt. Father Benites laid his hand on Felipe's head and prayed. "Sante Padre…" It seemed for both of them that something extra special happened during that prayer. Peace came over Felipe and his smile widened. Father Benites smiled. He knew something he hadn't felt for a while – more than peace, more than love, almost an approval.

After Felipe left, Benites took the note out of his pocket and re-read it.

_Dear Father Benites,_

_You probably didn't know that Don Diego was struck by lightning on our way home from the pueblo the other day during the fierce late afternoon thunderstorm. I know he would appreciate a visit from you._

_He doesn't know I've come to see you. In order to prepare you, should you decide to visit, I have to tell you that some strange happenings are occurring as a result of this experience. Leave me out of it, but just say you 'heard' something had happened to him, and you wanted to find out what._

_Your humble servant,_

_Felipe_

Z

At siesta, Diego was stretched out on the couch in the Library reading a book, but he dozed off and it sat closed in his lap. He heard a familiar voice. He wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. No one else was around.

"Diego, oh dear Diego, wake up!"

Diego grunted and opened his eyes. "Oh! Don Fernando! I had a dream…"

Don Fernando interjected, "Yes, I know. I was in it. I've been sent here, as I told you, to help you along on your spiritual journey in this very natural and unspiritual world. How's your foot? How's your shoulder?"

"You don't know? Why don't you tell me?"

Don Fernando smiled a placating smile, as his eyes looked upward a moment "HE – doesn't tell me _everything_! I really do want to know."

Diego looked a bit puzzled. It seemed to him that Don Fernando was irritated with him. "Don Fernando, have I done something wrong? Are you upset with me?"

Don Fernando's expression immediately changed to compassionate concern. "Dear Diego, no, I'm not upset with you. I've come here to help you with the first step, but I truly want to know how you are."

"I'm improving so very quickly – much faster than normal, I think. I have so many questions, Don Fernando. I have virtually no pain in my foot, but I should. I should be dead, but I'm not. Clocks and magnets sometimes go crazy around me. What's all that about? Did I really see heaven? Did I really see the Savior, my mother, my uncle? What's the journey about? What's my deeper understanding of life? I don't understand…"

Don Fernando put a hand on Diego's back right shoulder – right on the burn. Instead of pain, Diego felt something like an ice-cold compress had just been put on his burned shoulder. The itching stopped and waves of coolness went right through his shirt. His skin felt like a melting ice cube had been put on it, then like someone blew on it.

"I'm so glad you're improving daily. Once you have your strength back, it's possible even more unusual things will happen to you."

"Really? What things?"

Don Fernando said nothing a moment.

"Dear Diego, the first step on your spiritual journey will be one of exploring your property. You are to examine and explore everything you have, everything you own, and everything that is yours. Evaluate how you feel about it. Think as if you had nothing in this world, no property, no books, no horses. Remember this: What does it profiteth a man if he gains the whole world yet loses his own soul. Learn what that means. Explore how you would feel if you had no property. I will come back at an opportune time to hear your answer, and give you the next step along your journey if your answer is satisfactory. But first, I have been instructed to do this."

He reached over and extended his hand, placing it on Diego's foot. The same icy cold 'breeze' went through the bandages to his foot. The itching stopped and all residual pain also stopped.

"When? How much time do I have to find the answer? Is there a right or wrong answer? Don Fernando?"

Diego blinked. When he looked up, the compassionate man was gone. The Library was empty. The book was still on his lap. _Am I dreaming? Was Don Fernando really here – or not? Am I going loco?_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 - A Timely Visitor

A/N: Sorry about the delay again…but I had to spend the day with my hubby yesterday. After all, it was our 25th wedding anniversary. The closer we get to Christmas and I tweak the ending, the quicker it will go.

CHAPTER SEVEN – Timely Visitors

Diego heard a knock on the door. _That's Victoria_. _Wait – how do I know that?_ He shook his head. He got up, took the cane and limped to the front door from the Library.

"Victoria! It's good to see you! Come in, come in!"

Victoria looked at him with a strange expression. She was holding a pan of vanilla flan in her hand.

"Diego! I didn't expect you to answer the door. I got a note from your father that you'd been struck by lightning. Are you all right?"

Diego smiled, gesturing. "Come into the Library with me. But, to answer your question – si, I'm doing exceedingly well, considering."

Diego limped on his heel and followed Victoria into the Library. He motioned for her to pull up a chair. "My foot feels better if it's stretched out, but it's healing very quickly. We're all quite pleased." He noticed the flan.

"Victoria, you shouldn't have! Is that my favorite – vanilla flan?" Diego smiled a huge smile.

"I thought it would cheer you up. I'll put it in the kitchen." Victoria rose quickly.

"Oh, don't bother. Just put it on the end table over there. When Father and Felipe get home, I'm sure it won't take any of us long to eat it. How are things at the tavern?"

"We're busy. But I think Sergeant Mendoza misses you. He's had to pay for his own lunch." She giggled.

He chuckled. "Si. That would be a hardship for him. He so loves his tamales, but hates to pay for them."

The both chuckled at that. Victoria's expression grew serious. "Diego, are you sure you're all right? You look all right, but I understand it was very serious. I expected to see you bedridden, but you're up walking around. What must you have been through?"

Diego's smile thinned out. "It has been an odd and difficult experience, in more ways than one. But I am very thankful to be alive, even though life is very strange right now."

Victoria looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Diego looked down. "Victoria, I'm not sure how to process everything. Physically, I'm doing very well. I'm healing at a rate two-three times faster than normal. How that is happening, I don't know. Emotionally, I'm dealing with a lot of different things. Some peculiar things have been happening, things I don't understand. There are things we don't have knowledge to know how to describe."

"Diego, now you're confusing me. What are you talking about? I understand the first part where you said you're healing quickly. But the last part – I don't know what you're saying."

"That's just it. You see that I can't fathom or explain all of this either."

"_What_ aren't you able to comprehend? You said unusual occurrences were happening? What things?"

"Well, three strange things, to begin with. Father's watch went crazy the other day. A magnet lost its ability to pull when I nearly touched it. I frightened Father the other day. He said – and this is another odd thing – he said I 'glowed.' I have weird dreams, as well."

"Diego, I can't begin to grasp anything you've told me. Have you talked to Father Benites about any of these things?"

"Not yet. I believe I will though – probably tomorrow. Si, tomorrow, he will come." He nodded, then shook his head. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Victoria, when you knocked on the door today – I somehow knew it was you. And just talking about Father Benites, I know he'll come visit me – tomorrow. I can't explain it." He shook his head again.

Victoria thought a moment, and was reminded of an unusual event in her own life that recently occurred. "Diego? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Do you believe people get – premonitions?"

"Forewarnings? Oh si, absolutely. Why do you ask?"

"I – I think I had foreboding feelings about Zorro the other day."

"Really? What were they? When was it?" Diego's interest was piqued.

"Well, after you and Felipe left the tavern, all of a sudden, I got really dizzy a moment. I had to sit down. Sergeant Mendoza was very concerned and helped me as much as he could." Victoria looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Please – tell me more."

"I just got this horrible, heavy feeling that Zorro was in some sort of terrible danger. I can't explain it. But I was terribly frightened he died – or something. I first felt something when you and Felipe were in the tavern, but I dismissed it. Sometimes in the past, I've gotten feelings, but never this strong before." Victoria looked down at the floor a moment.

Diego eyes were wide with shock, but he deliberately brought them back to normal. _She felt it, when I 'died,' she felt it. What is going on? When will this end – or will it ever end? It seems like it might be just beginning._ Diego ran his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of it. So far, only Felipe knew Zorro had a near miss with lightning. _Her love for Zorro caused her to know something happened_.

"That's very interesting, Victoria. Have you heard from Zorro? Is he all right?" He knew the answer.

"I haven't heard from him for a few days, not since the day of the two storms. Oh!" She put a hand to her mouth. "That was the day you were struck by lightning, wasn't it?"

Diego thought a moment. "Si, it was." He looked at the floor, staring.

He saw Victoria looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Diego? Diego!" Diego was aware, but concentrating on his own feelings when it seemed like from a long distance away, he heard Victoria harrumph softly, pick up the flan and go to the kitchen. He knew she usually kept after him verbally to make sure she was heard, but this time, she didn't.

He seemed unable or unwilling to break himself out of his reverie. It stunned Diego to know Victoria was on some sort of spiritual level with him. That she was close enough to him spiritually to experience a premonition rather surprised him – even if it was his alter ego she sensed things about. What she didn't know was that he and Zorro were one and the same.

He heard a rustling and in his peripheral vision, saw she returned from the kitchen. As she set his piece of flan on the table, she made a noise that brought him out of his contemplation.

He shook his head, looking a bit startled. "Oh! Sorry, Victoria. You brought some of the flan." He saw two pieces. "I hope you're joining me."

"Where were you just now, Diego? You were somewhere else in your thoughts." Victoria took a bite on her fork.

"I was just thinking of the past few days. It's been very overwhelming, and sometimes, the littlest of things takes me to other places. I'm sorry." He picked up the plate and ate a bit of flan off his fork. "Mmmmmm. Delicious – as always, Victoria!" He closed his eyes while eating, savoring every bite.

Diego noticed Victoria's eyes widen a bit, then narrowed.

_I wonder what she's thinking? What did I say to elicit that expression from her?_

Z

The next afternoon, Diego sat on the couch in the Library reading a science book absent-mindedly. His mind wandered after the first paragraph.

Don Fernando's voice echoed in his mind.

"_The first step on your spiritual journey will be one of exploring your property. You are to examine and explore everything you have, everything you own, and everything that is yours._

"_Evaluate how feel about it. What if you had nothing in this world – no property, no books, no horses._

"_Remember this: What profiteth a man if he gains the whole world yet loses his own soul. Learn what that means. Explore how you would feel if you had no property…_"

As Diego's mind drifted, he remembered the first time he saw Don Fernando. It was Christmas Eve almost a year ago. He had a miserable cold and his father was angry. He felt useless and frustrated.

_A strange atmosphere seemed to pervade the house. Diego __heard a tinkling sound of a soft bell. He sensed something too. He felt someone was watching him. He turned around. He heard footsteps but saw no one. The hall was empty._

_He turned and looked in the mirror. He saw the reflection of someone he had never seen before, a pleasant-looking man in a white formal caballero suit with blue trim. Diego kept looking around, but the man wasn't there. He looked back in the mirror where he first saw the reflection, but no one was there, either._

"_Buenos Dias!"_

_Diego whirled around. The shorter, older man stood in the foyer between the rooms. _

"_Forgive me if I startled you. I let myself in." He smiled sweetly._

_Diego looked around, wondering how he had gotten in._

_In a gentle, comforting tone, the man said, "Talking to yourself, dear, oh dear, Diego."_

_Diego was puzzled. "Do you know me? Are you a friend of my father's?"_

"_In a way."_

"_I don't believe we've met."_

"_My name is Fernando."_

_Diego looked up and down at the strange man with skeptical eyes. He noticed the little man's red boots. They looked odd and out of place with his white and blue suit._

"_The boots…I'm sorry about the boots. Christmas is a very busy time for us. Everything else was taken."_

_Fernando went into the sala and poured himself a drink. Diego followed, astonished at the audacity of this bizarre little man who seemed to make himself at home. He seemed to lack social graces._

"_Taken?" Diego was frustrated at the man's ability – or inability – to answer a direct question._

_Don Fernando showed his irritation this time. "If you're going to stand there with your mouth wide open repeating everything I say…"_

_Diego realized his mouth was hanging open, and closed it. But he was dumbfounded at the brazenness of this stranger who acted with such familiarity._

"…_we're going to have a very tedious conversation, my friend." And in the next beat…_

"_So – you're Zorro!" Don Fernando made the statement as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He quickly moved from the foyer into the Library and tripped the latch to the fireplace._

_Diego followed him in a panic. "__I beg your pardon! There must be some mistake. I just –"_

_Fernando tripped the latch. Diego's blood was beginning to boil. What's going ON? Who IS this man?_

_Fernando smiled and looked up. "I've always wanted to do that! Couldn't resist – just once!"_

_Diego's annoyance and exasperation grew. Through a severely congested sinus, he exclaimed, "This has godd far e-duff! (This has gone far enough) Who exactly are you? I de-badd add ex-plad-daayy-shudd. (I demand an explanation)._

"_Very well. When you first put on the mask of Zorro, you swore to be a champion of the poor." _

_Diego gaped at him in shock, but remembered that the little man in front of him had already made a crack about his wide open mouth. He knows. Who told him? Diego had only entrusted Felipe with the knowledge of Zorro. Sir Edmund was the only other person who had discovered his identity, and only learned of it right before he died – not that he would have revealed it even if he had lived._

"_Don't worry, Diego, your secret is safe with me."_

_The wind howled outside, causing both to look up "And Him."_

Diego shook his head at the memory and brought himself into the present. _And now, he's come back twice_. _He's telling me more things – things I need to answer. I'd better be ready._

He heard a knock at the door and cocked his head questioningly to the side._ I know who that is_. _How do I know that?_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 - Even Stranger Yet

CHAPTER EIGHT – Stranger Even Yet

Diego rose from the couch and limped, with the aid of the cane to the door. Since putting the moccasin over the bandages, he had virtually no pain while walking, but there was still a great deal of weakness. It was as if his foot turned to jelly whenever he put his weight on it.

Felipe ran from the sala to the front door just as Diego made it to the edge of the foyer from the Library. Felipe opened the door. Sure enough, it was Father Benites.

Z

"Felipe! It's good to see you." Father Benites grasped Felipe by the arm as he entered. "Is Don Diego…? Oh! There you are!" Benites saw Diego out of the corner of his eye, then turned his head.

Diego limped over to Father Benites with his cane. He greeted the portly priest with a warm smile and handshake. "Father Benites, I'm so glad you're here. Please, come into the Library."

After they settled in the Library, Felipe brought sweet cakes and tea, then left the two men to themselves. Victoria's flan was polished off the previous day. Diego re-settled on the couch, Father Benites pulled up a chair. As they snacked, they talked.

"Diego, how are you, my friend? I heard you had some sort of – accident or something."

Diego took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was struck by lightning the other day – the day of the two storms."

"Really? Are you all right? How did this happen?" Father Benites tried to keep his questions open-ended and at a minimum.

"It's a long story, Father. Everything that's happened in the last few days – it's all been very overwhelming."

"Tell me about it, son. You do know – don't you – that you can tell me anything – anything at all. I will not mock or disbelieve you. I will take what you say at face value." Benites reached out and touched Diego's arm a moment.

"Si, Father. I know." For the next five minutes, Diego shared with Father Benites the basic events, but not the heavenly meadow experience.

Father Benites thought a moment. "Felipe thought you were dead?"

"Si. He told me later he couldn't rouse me. Father, what I have to say now may sound very strange because – something extraordinary happened when Felipe thought I was dead." Diego's brow furrowed. Benites saw Diego watching him, seemingly looking into his soul, gauging whether he felt the older man could really be trusted with this new information.

Benites looked intently. "What, Diego? What happened? It's all right. You can trust me. I promise I won't deride you."

As Diego began relating the experience, his countenance gradually changed again. He'd previously tried to keep his emotions under control, but Benites' warm smile put Diego at ease.

"Father, I think I did – die. I saw things. I heard things…"

"What did you see? What did you hear?" Father Benites leaned forward, listening intently.

"It's hard to describe, Father. I saw a bright light. I saw – the Savior…" Diego's face began to shine. His eyes widened.

"You saw – the Savior?" Benites' eyes misted up.

"Si, Father. I saw pulsating colors. Flowers glittered with life in colors not seen here. I heard –music, notes, chords, and multitudes – singing… The smells of the meadow – I've never smelled anything like that." Diego's face went up a notch.

Father Benites felt a divine presence in the room. He watched as Diego's countenance changed. His eyes widened in awe and wonder – just as Diego's did. Father Benites felt loved, in a deeper way than he had in quite some time. He felt he heard a still, small voice in his heart.

"_My son, I have given the gift of prophecy to Diego, and I am giving you – the gift of – Diego. He will need your wisdom, guidance and counsel in a greater way now, more than before. You are a good and faithful servant, son. I am trusting Diego into your spiritual care_."

Z

Felipe finished his chores and thought he'd catch Father Benites on his way out. He had come from the outside through the kitchen and was in the dining room when he began walking towards the Library. Goosebumps appeared on his arms. _Oh, Diego must be telling Father Benites_… He bowed his head and reverently slipped silently into the Library.

Father Benites was on his knees. He saw the padre's tears as they ran down his cheeks. He watched as Benites looked up to heaven, silently giving thanks, Felipe supposed. It almost seemed to Felipe that the padre was also experiencing something similar to Diego.

Felipe knelt by the chess table. He looked down. He felt love on a deep level and something tangible. Tears came to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. His hands automatically folded in prayer.

Z

Diego spoke the whole time. Now, he was nearly through. "I saw my mother, and I think my father's brother. The Savior told me I had to come back – so here I am."

When Diego shared his experience, his eyes were far away, but they were wide open. When he finished, he blinked, then looked around. He was surprised to find Father Benites kneeling on the floor in front of him, in silent weeping. He turned his head and saw Felipe, kneeling by the chess table, looking at the floor with tears running down his cheeks. _When did Felipe come in_? _And what is Father Benites doing on the floor_?

The atmosphere was so precious and holy, Diego knew that to make another sound or to move would be to break it – so he remained silent and closed his eyes. He also felt he heard a still, small voice in his heart.

"_Diego, my son, I love you with an everlasting love. I am giving you a gift of prophecy. That is why you 'know' who is at the door. This is only the beginning. As it grows – you will be shown more_."

Z

Father Benites had no idea how long he was on his knees. It felt like only a moment to him. He allowed the waves of love to wash over him. Finally, Benites quietly got up off his knees, and slipped back into his chair. He waited until he saw Diego open his eyes and look at him.

As he looked around, Father Benites saw Felipe across the room on his knees with his eyes closed. Felipe opened his eyes and smiled at him, as he wiped his tears on his sleeve. He rose silently and slipped into the chair next to the chess table on the fireplace side.

Benites turned his attention back to Diego, who drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes. The padre smiled a gentle smile, but remained quiet. When Diego spoke, his voice was subdued.

"Father, what just happened here? I was sharing what I saw and heard, and what I felt. And then, I felt I heard something else. Father Benites, I'm not an expert on spiritual matters. I'm a man of science, of literature and the arts. I know nothing of the supernatural – and yet – it seems I'm being thrust into it."

Benites sat a moment and rested his chin between his thumb and curled forefinger on the arm of the chair. "Diego, I'm not an expert, either, but I believe what we just experienced is the manifest presence of God. Emmanuel. God with us – He was here tangibly. You felt Him. I felt Him, and I dare say…" He turned around. "…that Felipe felt His presence as well."

"I don't understand, Father. What do you mean 'manifest' presence? Is there a precedent for it – in the Bible?" Diego was puzzled.

"Si. They called it the 'glory of God' in the Old Testament, and 'God's presence' or the presence of the Holy Spirit in the New Testament. I have, on occasion, felt His presence like this before – but rarely. Diego, I heard that something had happened to you and that other strange things were also happening…"

Diego looked past him a moment to Felipe with a half-crack smile. "Si, I think maybe a little bird told you…" Benites watched as Felipe hung his head and look up through his eyelashes. "It's all right, Felipe. I'm glad you told him. I do need to talk to you, Father. I have so much to share that I don't exactly know where to begin."

"Si, you have much. Once you are more 'on your feet' so to speak, why don't you come see me at the Church as often as you need?" Benites felt it was time to go for the present. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

Diego and Felipe looked at each other and started laughing…Felipe silently, Diego chuckled out loud.

"What did I say?" Father Benites was bewildered.

Z

From the foyer, Alejandro watched, gritted his teeth, and hurried away. At first he felt the loving energy, and was attracted to it, but the closer he got, the more sinful he felt. It was unnerving and very uncomfortable. He was a good man. Why did he feel like that when he was around Diego, when his son was like that?

Z

Father Benites' mind was in a whirl as he rode his burro back to the pueblo. The manifest presence of God, the sharing of the experience itself, hearing God to speak to him, then confirming the gift with Diego…and then hearing about the wild clocks and dead magnets. It was overwhelming. Benites had to think on this – and pray a lot. He would seek answers not only from God, but from his library as well.

Z

A few days later, before bed, Felipe and Diego looked again at Diego's foot as they changed the bandages. It continued to improve. Some of the blackness was still there, but not as dark. Some of the charred flesh was already falling off or sticking to the bandages, leaving a dark pink skin underneath. Diego had very little pain, but still felt weakness.

They checked his shoulder. All the black was gone, and the dark pink skin lightened up every day and became more normal.

They looked at each other in wonder. Alejandro came to the door.

"Diego, Felipe, I just wanted to say good night. I see you're changing the bandages again. How does it look?"

"Come in and see, Father." Diego motioned him to enter.

"No, no. I don't want to bother you. Just show me your foot from there." Alejandro seemed to grab onto the door frame and held it tightly.

Diego lowered his eyes, then looked up apologetically. "Father, I'm truly sorry I make you feel uncomfortable. You haven't gotten near me all evening. Please, come in. I promise not to 'bite' you. There is something I want to tell you that I haven't said before. If I say something to hurt you, you can leave. I haven't broken any clocks or stripped any magnets today…"

Alejandro hung his head. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry, Son. I – I – can't – just now. I – I'm going to talk with Father Benites tomorrow, then maybe I'll be able to talk to you."

Both Diego and Felipe looked at the floor.

Z

Diego couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, thinking about everything…the lightning strikes, his supposed death and now he was back to life, albeit an abnormal one. He thought of Don Fernando and his assignment to examine his view on property.

_I'm going to have to take some time, even after I'm healthy to sort things out. Don Fernando is coming back sometime, probably sooner than I think to get my answer. I haven't even had time to think about what he asked yet._

_There's Victoria 'knowing' something happened to Zorro. There's Father Benites telling me I have a 'gift of prophecy' – whatever that means – and the voice inside telling me the same thing. Well, it does explain why I'm beginning to know things right before they happen._

_Then, there's Father. Something's bothering him about me, but I don't know what. He's so uncomfortable around me. I don't want him to be. What can I do about that?_

_And there's that holy presence thing that happened – twice now. That's very bizarre. _

_There's the newspaper to get out. And Zorro…well, until my foot heals, I can't be Zorro. And when I am…how does what happened to me affect Zorro?_

_I need time to sort this all out_… He shook his head. _What will happen now? Am I a freak? Is all this permanent? Is there a way I can get back to normal? Or is this the new normal?_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 - Emotions, Emotions, Emotions

A/N: Thanks to all who are reviewing. I know this is a different sort of story. This is the one story I wanted to tell. I've been working on it since last April or May. Don't think you know how it's going to go…especially with my next writing lesson involving plot twists…

CHAPTER NINE – Emotions, Emotions, Emotions

For several days, Alejandro knelt at the altar in his bedroom. _What is going on?_ _Why am I afraid of my own son? Why do I feel angry when he gets that glow? Madre de Dios, what is happening in this house?_

Just before dawn, Alejandro rose from the altar and tiptoed to the doorway of Diego's room. He quietly walked towards the bed and stood looking down at his sleeping son. _He doesn't look different_. _He's still my son, Diego. When he's sleeping, it's as if nothing has happened_.

Diego stirred on the bed, and rolled over. Alejandro froze on the spot. He didn't want to disturb Diego and he didn't want Diego to know he was standing there like an idiot, watching him. Once it was apparent Diego wasn't going to wake up, Alejandro slipped from the room. _If I'm to visit Father Benites this afternoon, I need to get some work done_.

Alejandro felt a rage down deep within him, an unexplained fury that wanted to surface every time he looked at Diego's sweet angelic face.

Z

Victoria rose early to begin baking bread for the day. As she punched down the dough while kneading it, her thoughts traveled to her visit with Diego the week before and the things they had talked about. She wasn't sure how she felt about what Diego had told her.

She thought of her premonition about Zorro. _I wish I knew whether he was all right_. _But since I don't know who he is, I don't know whether he's all right or not. If something happened to him and he died, I would never know who it is that I love so much_.

She remembered that Diego seemed to daydream and his thoughts went far away when she talked about her premonition of Zorro. Just thinking about him, made her smile to herself. _I think it will be a good day. _As she punched the dough down again, a thought struck her.

_Zorro! He's the one that always says 'as always.' But so do a lot of other people around here. Don Alejandro says it. I think the alcalde says it – and I _know _they're not Zorro. And now Don Diego says it. So – it doesn't mean anything, does it?_

Z

When Diego awoke, he was again reminded of the visions of heaven he saw, and again, his emotions overwhelmed him, and he grabbed the chamber pot. _I don't understand this_. _Why do I get sick to my stomach when I think about these things? I'm going to have to talk with Father Benites about this. There's so much to deal with._

His foot itched powerfully again, and he nearly jumped out of bed from the force of it. He hurriedly unwrapped his foot. He did a classic double-take. _What?! This can't be happening_! His jaw dropped to the floor.

Z

Felipe came in from the cave, where he'd taken care of Tornado, and went to check on Diego. He got to Diego's door just as Diego finished unwrapping his foot. He stared with his mouth wide open.

Diego looked up. "Felipe! Tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing! Tell me I'm not imagining things!" His eyes and mouth matched Felipe's.

He signed something. Diego interpreted. "You _are_ seeing what I'm seeing! Is this real? Is my foot pink? It's only been about a week! This is incredible! This is a miracle!" Felipe signed something. "You think so too! Come and touch it. Then, I want to test its strength. It's been very weak."

Felipe knelt beside Diego and ran his hand lightly over Diego's dark pink foot. There was no black at all. The last of the charred flesh stuck to the bandages. All that was left was a dark pink foot. The flesh was soft.

Felipe signed something. Diego interpreted. "How does it feel? It doesn't hurt, Felipe. There's no pain at all. Help me stand on it. Let's test it."

Felipe came and put Diego's arm around his shoulder. Diego slowly put his un-bandaged foot on the floor. "So far, so good, Felipe, it doesn't hurt." He put more weight on it. "Still feels good. Let me see if I can put my full weight on it. But stand next to me in case it turns to jelly."

Z

Alejandro rose from his desk when he heard a shout coming from Diego's room. He raced down the hallway to Diego's room. He halted at the doorway and gaped.

"Diego, what on _earth_ are you doing?" Alejandro had never seen Diego drunk. He didn't think Diego had ever gotten drunk. But he _looked_ and acted drunk now. His eyes were wide open and half-glazed. He was dancing a Spanish-style dance in his bare feet and laughing hysterically, his head thrown back, his hands in the air. Then he put one behind his back, palm up, in a Spanish-style dance. Those were two things he had never seen Diego do. Felipe was clapping a rhythm for Diego to dance to.

"Father! My foot is healed! I – I can hardly believe it!" He whirled to his left.

"My foot is – completely well!" He whirled back to his right.

"Look at it! It's amazing!" He danced around in a circle, at times kicking his foot in the air so that it could be seen more clearly.

"Madre de Dios, Gracias a Dios! It's a miracle, Father! It's a miracle!" He whirled around in a circle, then grabbed Felipe and they whirled around together. Diego was laughing hysterically, dancing wildly.

Finally, Diego grabbed Felipe and they both landed in a tumble on the bed, panting, laughing and crying all at once.

Alejandro drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. _Truly, it is a miracle_. _Why do I feel this way?_ He stood there, with his mouth open, in shock, then slipped away from the door and gritted his teeth.

Z

Later that afternoon, Father Benites had just finished his private study time in preparation of his homily for the weekend. Many things were churning around in his spirit. He wondered what would become of Diego, Alejandro, Felipe, himself, and the pueblo as a result of Diego being struck by lightning. He knew things were about to change, possibly quite dramatically in the lives of the de la Vegas. He contemplated the 'gift' of Diego he'd been given.

_How do I shepherd what I hardly understand? I'm going to have to give this serious thought, prayer, and study_.

As he thought more about it, he felt in his spirit what he should do. _But first,_ _I need to talk with Don Alejandro. He'll be here anytime. Let him find me in the garden._

Z

Alejandro came upon Father Benites pruning some bushes. "Father Benites, have I come at a bad time? Was this not the appointed hour?"

Benites turned towards Alejandro with a smile, setting down the shears. "It is the perfect time, Don Alejandro. Where would you like to talk? It is a beautiful day, and no one is about. Would you like to talk here in the garden? We can sit on the bench by the roses."

Alejandro looked down a moment, then over to the bench, his riding gloves in hand. As he gestured, the gloves flopped up and down. "Over there will be fine, Father. I suppose you know why I've come…"

The kindly padre raised his hand and placed it on Alejandro's shoulder. "Si, I believe I know why, but I'd like to hear it from you. I feel your heart is heavily burdened, Don Alejandro."

Alejandro sat on the bench. He drew in a breath, then let it out slowly. He paused a moment, then slapped his hand with his gloves. "Si, Father. Things have happened that I have no explanation for, and I have emotions I don't understand either."

Benites sat on the opposite end of the bench. "Tell me, my son. Tell me everything you're feeling."

For the next half hour, Alejandro unburdened his heart to Father Benites. "And this morning, instead of being happy for Diego's miracle – I was – I don't know – frustrated or something! What is going on inside me, Father? And why do I feel 'dirty' whenever I'm around Diego when he's in one of his – whatever they are? What is that?"

"Alejandro, when was your last confession?"

Alejandro looked down. "I think it was a month ago. I've been busy, then I was away…"

"Alejandro, let's take care of that, shall we? Then, I might have some thoughts for you."

Z

Alcalde Ignacio De Soto decided to have lunch in the tavern. Sometimes, he would eat more in the tavern, in order to feel closer to the people. At other times, he ate at the garrison, in an effort to support the men.

As he walked in, most people either ignored him, or tried to flatter him because they wanted something from him. Today, it seemed they ignored him. Only a few of the caballeros acknowledged him at all or shook his hand.

He sat at a table near the counter. Victoria was serving other customers, but she spotted him. Once she took orders, she strode over to the alcalde's table.

"Alcalde, what can I get you today?" Her voice was somewhat cold and indifferent, yet she tried to maintain an air of politeness.

"Ah, Senorita, may I have some Arroz con Polo? Are you serving that today?"

"For you, alcalde, we will serve it. I'm in a magnanimous mood today."

"Really? And to what do we, the citizens of Los Angeles, owe that?" He put his chin on his hand, and looked up at her.

"None of your business, Senor Alcalde," but her smile was irrepressible.

"Oh – have you heard from Zorro, that nefarious masked fiend of yours? I certainly haven't. And if I never see him again, it would be too soon." He practically spat out the words.

"Alcalde, there is nothing you can do to steal my mood today." She flounced off to the kitchen.

Z

"Don Alejandro, I know this is a strange time for your family. It is for me, too. I've been appointed to guard the spirituality of this pueblo, and to tell you the truth, what happened when I was at your hacienda a few days ago unnerved me. But I know it is of God, and all we can do is try to make sure Diego stays firmly planted in the faith. But, we should not discourage him in this."

"But why do I feel this rage, Father? I don't understand." Alejandro looked down at the ground.

"Alejandro, you said you knelt at the altar built by your wife for the first time since she died, is that right?" Benites looked straight ahead of him.

"Si."

"Could it be that you hold God responsible for your wife's death? Could it be that His presence stirs up those feelings? And because Diego seems to be somewhat of a carrier of His presence, you resent him because of it? I'm not judging you Alejandro. I'm only asking questions to help you search your heart – to help you. You know that don't you?"

Alejandro was silent for a minute, thinking. "Si." Again, Alejandro paused. "I – I don't know, Father. I honestly don't know. I think of my Felicidad, my joyous Elena a lot. I still miss her so much. The pain in my heart is still there, even after all these years. I don't know if I blame God for her death. Maybe in some way, I do. Diego was so young – it was a terrible time. I thought I was over it. But I guess you don't really ever get over it when it's your spouse. You get on with life – but you don't get over it."

Father Benites looked over at a red rose bush nearby. It was on its last stage of blooming before winter. "What do you feel right now, Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro fiddled with the fingers of his gloves, flapping them back and forth quietly over his hands. "Father, how can I help Diego? How can I help myself? Diego hasn't told me what happened when he was struck by lightning. But I suspect he has told you and Felipe. Am I right?"

Benites said nothing for a moment. "All I can tell you is – that what happened to Diego is supernatural. I myself do not fully comprehend what happened. I am researching Church archives and the Holy Scriptures to see what I can discover, in order to be of more help. One caution, Don Alejandro…"

Alejandro looked up at Benites. "Si?"

"Do not discourage him. Do not berate him. He needs your love and support now more than ever. This isn't over, Don Alejandro. In fact, I fear it has just begun."

"What, Father?"

Benites drew in a breath, and let it out slowly. "I believe your son is at the outset of a great spiritual adventure, sir. I also believe that it is extremely important that he not be hindered in this quest."

"Quest? What do you mean by that?" Alejandro looked puzzled.

"God is the one who sets times and seasons for each of us. This is the season for Diego, I believe, to learn _why_ he believes _what_ he believes."

"Really? As serious as all that? I don't know that I've had anything like that. I've always believed what the Church taught."

"As have I. As does Diego. But I know, when I was a young man, God spoke to me in such a way, that I undertook a spiritual journey, at the end of which I found my calling to be a priest."

"Oh, Father, please don't tell me – Diego's not being called to be a _priest_, is he?"

Benites chuckled. "I don't think so, although in some ways…"

"What?" Alejandro looked puzzled.

"Oh nothing. Forget I said it. Just know that God looks upon Diego with great favor, Don Alejandro. I believe it is possible that your son has been chosen for some great work of God. He may already have begun it. I believe there is more – but I only know we are not to hinder him in any way. Now, as for the anger you feel – may I pray for you?"

As Father Benites prayed, Don Alejandro felt a peace he hadn't felt in a long time, but he still wondered where all this would lead.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 - Property

A/N: Wow. Sorry…life and chocolate have greatly interfered this week. Bonus: two chapters will go up today…10 and 11.

CHAPTER TEN – Property

Diego put on his boots for the first time in nearly two weeks. Even though the charred skin had fallen off, his foot was still weak at times, but not particularly painful. He wore sandals around home, but he couldn't very well wear them to the pueblo.

It took another week for the tenderness of the new skin to toughen up enough that Diego could wear socks and boots. In that time, he had given some thought to his property. _What if I was a peon? Would I be jealous of those with property?_

His first thought was of Tornado. He knew what it felt like not to have the intelligent steed. Last Christmas in the 'what if' Zorro had never been created, the shock he felt when he went through the fireplace to discover an empty cave still sent shivers down his spine. Ever since that 'vision,' he felt a deeper gratitude for his beautiful, loyal black stallion, and his loved ones.

He sat at his desk in the cave, doing research on the scientific aspects of electricity, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he looked up it seemed he was in a different world. The cave was again empty. There were no books. There was no lab table. _Oh no, not again_. He heard a snort and realized Tornado was at least where he was supposed to be.

_He felt transfixed, immovable as the vision progressed before him. He 'saw' himself as a peon. He worked on a small farm, growing vegetables he sold at market in the pueblo. It was hard, back-breaking work._

_His 'wife' called to him from their little house, but he couldn't see her face. "Diego! Time for supper! Don't forget to wash up before you come into the house!"_

_He looked down at his hands. They were filthy from digging into the ground all day. He had calluses from the plow. He looked at his clothes. His brownish-tan baggy work pants had stains on them that had probably been there for years. His shirt, nearly the same color, had been torn in several places and mended, presumably by his wife. The sleeves were rolled up. From his elbows down to his hands, his skin was a dark brown – part tanned from the hot sun, part dirt. His waistband was made from a red material. He liked it. He never wore red as a rule. It was too flashy for his non-Zorro personality. Ohhhhh, that's right, there is no Zorro. How could there be?_

_He watched himself walk to the outdoor water barrel, get a bucket, and fill it. He reached for a rag, dipped it in the water, and washed himself. He saw himself walk into the little house, little more than a shack, really. The vision ended_.

Eyes still closed, he contemplated the scene. He tried to remember the details, but they were already fading from memory. _Was I happy? I don't know. That's what I need to find out._

Z

Felipe came into the cave, and saw Diego looking out into space, but this was different. He didn't feel that same presence as before. He made small noises by softly hitting a glass rod while stirring liquid in a beaker on the lab table.

It took a minute or two, but he finally got Diego's attention. "Oh, Felipe. I was what? Staring? Si, I guess I was. I didn't realize. What was I thinking about? I've not told you everything. There are some things I think I have to work out for myself. When I can share more with you, I promise – I will. But for now, we promised to meet Father in the pueblo for supper. We'd better get going."

Z

As they rode in silence to the pueblo, Diego thought again about Don Fernando's assignment to explore how he felt about his property.

_I've always felt that being blessed by our riches meant we had a responsibility to make sure that others less fortunate were being taken care of. Father raised me to be that way. But what if it were all taken away? Could I live in a shack instead of the spacious and beautiful hacienda? What if I had no books to read? What would I do with my spare time? Would I have any spare time?_

Diego knew how the peons lived. They worked all day. They attended Church on Sundays. They had virtually no lives beyond that. A peon's work was arduous field work, or as servant to a caballero. They had no time for leisurely pursuits. Most didn't even know how to read or write. They had no education and no opportunities.

_Could I live that way? My 'vision' showed me the hard work. I would likely be married to another peon woman, and we'd raise children. The children would work in the fields with me as soon as they were old enough._

_In my vision, I was a vegetable farmer. It was sunup to sundown, eat, sleep, get up, and work. The next day the whole thing started again. It was a very simple lifestyle._

_There might be something to be said for tha_t. _The only responsibilities were the work, the family, and the taxes. Ohhhhh_… _Peons rarely have enough money to pay their taxes_. _Would I have enough? If I were a peon, there would be no Zorro. Who would keep peon Diego from a flogging?_

_Yes, it is a huge responsibility to be a caballero. I was raised to be what I am, who I am. I understand that property is to be used to help others. My family has been blessed to have it, and I think we have done well in being responsible for it_. _But, I resolve that whenever it is within my power to do more, I shall._

Z

Father Benites spent every free moment researching. He read the book of Acts again, the book of Daniel, and several other New Testament books he knew dealt with spiritual gifts and supernatural experiences. He researched his library for past Spanish saints, or anyone else Church-approved, at least Church-investigated, who might have been termed a mystic.

_What does Diego's 'prophetic gift' entail? I'm going to have to study this out if I'm going to be of any help to him_.

Z

A few days later, Diego and Felipe went to the pueblo. Diego's foot was essentially healed; his strength was rapidly returning. Zorro hadn't been needed, and for that, Diego was grateful. Diego walked only with a slight limp while his foot gained strength. It was hardly noticeable.

As Diego and Felipe entered the tavern, Alcalde De Soto and Diego passed each other. Diego wasn't feeling particularly spiritual, but he noticed, as he passed De Soto, that the alcalde gave him a wider berth than usual, and had an odd expression on his face.

Z

Ignacio De Soto felt the hair on his arms stand up on end as he passed Diego de la Vega upon leaving the tavern. _What on earth?_ _I know I don't really like Diego, he's such a…a…but this is downright weird. I'm going to avoid him like the plague_. He shivered and continued on to his office.

Z

Mendoza was in the tavern and spotted Diego and Felipe. He rose and called them over. "Don Diego! Felipe! Over here – join me!"

Diego signaled Felipe and they both looked at Mendoza and smiled. They came and sat down beside the gregarious sergeant, who signaled to Victoria to wait on them.

"Don Diego! It's good to see you, my friend." Mendoza shook Diego's hand. As he did so, Diego sensed Mendoza's inward bristling a moment. He tried to put Mendoza at ease. He smiled his biggest smile. "Sergeant, how are you? Catch any banditos lately?"

"Don Diego, I heard you were struck by lightning. How are _you_? You look like you've recovered." Mendoza's tension began to ease a little, but Diego could tell Mendoza was still uncomfortable around him. Mendoza shivered.

"I'm recovering very well, Sergeant." He gestured openly with his hands. "I'm nearly perfect."

Z

Victoria came over to take their orders. She had unusual feelings towards Diego. She'd only been to see him that one time. She was thankful he was well. She felt a little uncomfortable around him, but didn't know why. She would never tell him though.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

Z

Later that night, after the tavern closed, Victoria was cleaning up in the kitchen when she heard a slight knock at the back door. She knew it was Zorro, because he only did their secret knock when he couldn't jump through her high window.

She quickly ran to the door and opened it. "Zorro! Are you all right? I've been so worried about you! I – I thought something had happened to you! I haven't seen you in two weeks."

Zorro pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. "What's wrong, mi querida?" Zorro looked puzzled.

"I – I don't know. I feel funny around you. It's like something changed in the weeks since I last saw you – but I can't put my finger on it." Victoria turned her back to him.

Victoria sensed his confusion. She felt him put his hand on her shoulder. He gently turned her around to face him. "Mi amor, I'm sorry it's been so long. I – I've been away."

She looked up at his blazing blue eyes, so full of love for her, yet there seemed to be something different about them. "Zorro – where have you been? I was so worried – the day of the bad storms – I had a premonition about you."

Zorro looked at her with great tenderness. "You – did?"

"Si, I was so frightened. I thought maybe you were in danger. I thought maybe you were dead – or something. I don't know what I would have done without Sergeant Mendoza. He was so kind, and understanding." Victoria sat down at the small table in the back of the kitchen where workers took their breaks. She looked down at the table.

"You said it was the day of the bad storms? Were there _two_ storms that day?"

"Si. Don Diego got struck by lightning that day."

Zorro didn't respond, but Victoria watched him from her lowered eyes. She could only see the table, across it, and his midsection as Zorro came to the table and sat across from her. He seemed slightly off balance as he lowered himself onto the bench.

"_I_ was _also_ very _nearly_ struck by lightning that day. Maybe that's why you felt – what you felt. Anyone or anything close to lightning is in terrible danger of being killed. I was thankful Tornado and Ess… I was thankful Tornado wasn't hurt."

Victoria looked up in shock. "Really? How? When?" How could two people she knew be struck by lightning in the same day? What were the odds of that?

"After I delivered the banditos to Sergeant Mendoza, I was outside the pueblo in the countryside, trying to find shelter before the rain came. I was thrown from Tornado, but I wasn't hurt. Tell me about your premonition."

Victoria related her dizzy spell and the sharp feeling she'd had that something terrible was going to happen, or had happened to him.

"As you can see, mi querida, I am fine. No worse for wear." He smiled.

"Then why the knock?" She looked intently at him, trying to see beyond the surface, trying to make sense of the strange feeling she felt.

"Well, if you must know – I tripped on a rock yesterday and twisted my ankle. It's a little sore." He blinked a couple times, as if some realization hit him.

"You tripped on a – rock? Where? What were you doing?"

"Ah, mi querida, questioning my whereabouts will get you nowhere. I just wanted to let you know that I'm all right."

With that, he rose, drew her up to him, and planted a firm, yet gentle kiss. It felt good to be in his arms, even if a little awkward. She watched him slip out the back door into the night. She noticed the slight limp. He almost seemed like a familiar stranger. She knew he wasn't being totally honest with her, but then, Zorro was always an enigma to her. He seemed somewhat different though. Why did he seem so familiar? She would have to give some thought to that. She often wondered what his face looked like behind the mask. She generally gave in to flights of fancy that a handsome stranger would literally come out of nowhere and sweep her off her feet. A thought struck her. _Maybe he isn't a stranger. Maybe, I know him_. _But who could he be_?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 - Angels & Angles

CHAPTER ELEVEN – Angels & Angles

The next day, Diego came to the pueblo to talk with Father Benites. As he prepared for his meeting with Diego, Father Benites continued researching. He knew Diego needed answers. He explored the New Testament; he found something he thought would be of help.

Diego found the priest in the Church Library, sitting at a large, long table, surrounded by books, scrolls, and papers. "Father Benites, am I disturbing you?"

"No, no, my son…come, please sit down. Since our last conversation a couple of weeks ago, I've spent many hours researching different texts. But first, may I get you some refreshment?"

Diego sat across from Benites. "No Father, I'm fine." He twiddled his thumbs a moment.

"How are you? You look well. I notice – only a slight limp? Your foot is that much improved? And how is your shoulder?"

"Father, you are looking at a walking miracle. I'm not being modest or boastful, either. I'm being truthful. A couple of weeks ago, all the charred flesh came off in the bandages, leaving a perfectly pink foot. It does experience weakness at times, however. My shoulder is fine. I've had no pain with that for over two weeks. It's all so very overwhelming, Father. I think I'm going to need to talk with you much more often than once every couple of weeks."

"I think you may be right. I do have some things I've discovered that I believe will be helpful to you."

"I am a willing pupil, Father. There is still so much I want to ask, but you tell me what you've discovered first." Diego sat comfortably with one elbow on the table, prepared to listen intently to what the padre said.

"Your experience when the lightning hit you is not unlike what happened to the Apostle Paul, as he shares in II Corinthians 12:2-4. Paul was probably talking about himself. He knew a man who, whether he was in or out of the body, he didn't know, but he saw and heard things no man could see or utter. Does this sound familiar? You saw things. You heard things. You have some trouble talking about them. The man was caught up to the Third Heaven. That is where the throne of God is."

Diego's eyes were wide open. "Sure sounds similar to what happened to me, but I didn't see a throne."

"There is the Paradise of God, and the Gospel of Matthew speaks of mansions in heaven – great houses belonging to His saints. Those places are not in the throne room, as described in Revelation and Isaiah."

Diego thought a moment. "I never thought of heaven as being another world, just a nebulous 'place' where we hope to go, but it oftentimes seems to leave more to the imagination than actually being a real place, a real world, with houses, fields, temples, rivers, and a throne room."

Benites smiled and continued. "I understand. Let's go on. The passages in I Corinthians 12 and 14 and Romans 12 talk about a prophetic gift. I believe God showed me that's what He's given you."

"Si, I felt God tell me that, but what is it? Am I going to be like Elijah or Jeremiah going around saying 'Thus saith the LORD,' telling the future – or what?"

Benites chuckled a bit and let out a breath. "Diego, I don't know. I'll continue to research. I really don't know that much about it, especially as it relates to today's world. We are merely to live by faith in the Holy Trinity, and trust the rest to God. At least, that's all I know. I believe this is a journey for all of us, but especially for you. But prophecy is a spiritual gift we just don't know much about in these modern times. I'll try to get some answers for the next time we meet."

"Si, Father. Uh – Father, did I ever tell you about Don Fernando?" Diego looked down at the table, then raised his head and looked at Benites through his eyelashes. He had a hard time meeting the gentle padre's eyes.

"Who?" Benites was puzzled. He cocked his head to one side. "Who's Don Fernando?"

Diego drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He took another one and got a determined look on his face. He ran his hands through his hair.

Benites saw Diego's discomfort. "What is it, my son? It's all right, you know. You and I are in this together. You can tell me anything. I've already said I will believe you. I will not judge or mock you."

Diego took in one more deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Father, last year, about this time, I think I saw an angel. I think Don Fernando, as he called himself – was – is – an angel. I saw him again recently – a couple of times."

Father Benites leaned over to one side, and put his chin in his left hand, resting it between his thumb and his forefinger. He nodded his head, and smiled slightly. "Very well, Diego. Continue."

"Well, this time, he said I was on a spiritual journey. He said he would help along the way and that you would help, and others. And Father, I think there's something else you should know. That day of the two storms, I was _almost_ struck by lightning…" He paused a moment. "…before I _was_ struck by lightning."

Benites leaned forward in great interest. "Really? Tell me about it."

"You have to swear you won't tell a single soul what I'm about to tell you."

Benites looked at Diego with a puzzled expression. "Of course, you know that."

Diego cleared his throat, drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then drew in another. "I was in the pueblo around noon…I brought Sergeant Mendoza three banditos…"

Afterwards, Benites just sat and conversely nodded, then shook his head as he took in what Diego told him. "That's why I saw both yours and Zorro's faces in my prayer time that day."

"Father, I have one more question."

"What is it, my son?"

"Why did I keep getting sick to my stomach? Can my emotions cause me to throw up?"

Father Benites thought a moment. "I think so. Emotions are powerful controllers, even over our physical bodies. I seem to remember something that I read once. It puzzled me at the time, probably because it's never happened to me. I think the prophet Daniel had the same problem."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"I seem to remember reading that after he had some spiritual visions and experiences, that he spent days 'weak and sick in bed.' So, you're in good company, son."

Z

When Diego left Father Benites, he went to The Guardian, and began going through submissions for the next issue. The Guardian had been running along fairly smooth after a rocky start. Diego learned how to say things in such a way that the Alcaldes couldn't arrest him based on what he said. He was learning the art of inference and insinuation. After Alcalde Ramone had incarcerated him, when the Governor's representative ordered him released, there had been no trouble with the newspaper.

As he thought, ideas for the newspaper began to flood in his mind. They were revolutionary ideas he'd never heard of before. Reports from different pueblos and having people pay to place advertisements for businesses, events, etc. He shook his head as ideas kept flooding his brain. He got ideas for different columns, how to expand the newspaper and make it relevant.

He quickly grabbed several sheets of blank paper and began to write down all the thoughts which were bombarding him. A network of newspapers, story gatherers called reporters, correspondents who would write in different areas of California, then send him the stories. They would be paid based on the size of the article sent.

_I'll have to put all these things down on paper before I go away. Because I must go away for a while in order to process everything_. _There's still so much I need to understand_.

Z

Alcalde De Soto sat at his desk trying to think of another way to trap Zorro, but at the moment nothing came to mind that sounded feasible, so his mind drifted, and settled on Don Diego. He thought back to his passing encounter with Don Diego and wondered why he felt so uncomfortable.

_He's a sniveling fool, totally inept. I don't know how he ever got through the University of Madrid. I didn't know him well. We just did that one Passion play together. Maybe drama imitates life after all. I didn't like him then, he was too goody-goody, and I don't like him now_.

_As for Zorro, I actually like not having him around. Maybe I'll stop trying to trap him until a situation actually presents itself. I should spend at least a year here before asking to be transferred back to Madrid. I've only been here about six months. It's nearly Christmas. I want to finish my poetry book to give to the men as a present. The publisher in Santa Barbara said he could get it back to me by Christmas if I got it to him two weeks ahead of time._

Z

Alejandro found himself kneeling at Elena's altar more and more ever since he ran from Diego. He still felt a bit uncomfortable around Diego, but after his talk with Father Benites, he realized what a special gift Diego really was, not only to _him_ – but to the pueblo, and to God. Alejandro resolved to try his best to be around his eccentric son, a son that not only had he not been able to communicate with for a couple of years but now seemed even more enigmatic than ever.

_How will I ever be able to understand him now?_

Z

As Diego seemed to furiously write down everything he could think of, it seemed that the sun blazed hot through the window for a moment. He blinked his eyes and looked up.

"Don Fernando! What are you doing here? What if someone walked in?" Diego seemed shocked to see the shorter man.

"Don't worry, Diego. No one will disturb us. So – you've contemplated your property. What is your answer?" Fernando turned his back on Diego and went to examine the printing press.

"Be careful with that! Oh sorry – I'm afraid you'll break it." Diego frowned. Although he was beginning to feel great affection for Don Fernando, it seemed the jovial-looking man also got on his nerves.

"Dear Diego, I'm very familiar with printing presses. I helped Gutenberg you know. I helped him invent it."

Diego's jaw dropped open again. "You – helped – Gutenberg? How old – are you?"

Don Fernando smiled and let out a laugh. "How old do you think I am?"

"May I ask you a question? Will you give me a serious answer?" Diego's brow furrowed.

Don Fernando turned towards Diego with a very serious expression. "Before I let you ask me a question, I have one for you. Can you accept the answer as truth?"

Diego's eyes dropped a moment, then he looked up confidently. "Si, with everything that's happened to me the last month, I can accept just about anything."

"I don't want you to accept 'anything.' I want you to accept truth."

"Si. I can accept truth."

Don Fernando closed his eyes a moment and looked up to heaven as if waiting, for what Diego didn't know. Silence permeated the newspaper office. It almost seemed as if they were frozen in time.

Z

Father Benites went about his daily chores, but his mind was on the conversation he had with Diego. He murmured his prayer under his breath.

"Sante Padre, how am I to help this young man, this gift of Yours to us? I am honored and privileged that You think enough of me to charge me with this responsibility, but I am also feeling overwhelmed and unprepared for such a task as this."

As he continued his present chore, that of cleaning the sacramental plates and goblets, incense burners and ornamental altar crosses, Benites felt several names come to mind. He would have to find out more about them. He usually had help in cleaning the sacramental implements, but this week, his helper was ill, so Benites did the job himself.

Z

The atmosphere at the newspaper office was strange, almost surreal. The office was completely silent. Diego seemed frozen as he watched and waited for Don Fernando to speak again.

Finally, the pleasant-looking man opened his eyes and looked straight into Diego's. It seemed to Diego that his look pierced through his very heart. Even though Don Fernando's general expression was jovial, he now looked very serious – more serious than Diego had ever seen.

"Diego, I am to help you and bring you messages from the Almighty God. To answer the question you have on your heart – yes, I am an angel, and I am as old as the world itself. In fact, I'm older than the world. God created us before He created Earth, you know. We watched in wonderment. That's how old I am."

Diego's mouth hung open in total shock. On one level, he'd always known it, but to actually be told it was something else.

Don Fernando smiled and shook his head. "Dear, oh dear, Diego, there you go again, mouth wide open, as usual. But, I'm not in a hurry anymore. 'He' has reduced some of my other assignments so that I can give you all the time you need with me. Now Diego, what is your answer about property?"

Z

Felipe was in the cave brushing Tornado. He enjoyed this task because Tornado was such a magnificent horse. His mind wandered to Diego and the last few weeks. He felt himself being drawn into Diego's experiences – always eager to see what Diego was learning from them. He knew there were things Diego hadn't shared yet. He'd said so. And he knew Diego was seeing Father Benites today. He wondered what they were talking about.

His mind also wandered to Don Alejandro. He knew the older man was very uncomfortable around Diego, but he didn't know why. It wasn't something he could talk to the older man about, however. Felipe wondered if he would ever know. _Not unless the father and son have a talk and I happen to be there_. _It seems all our lives have been changed by this. I wish I knew where all this was going._

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 - Education

A/N: I've been knee-deep in chocolate. Now that Christmas is nearly here, my orders are dropping off. Two chapters going up tonight – and thank you Spanish Speaker – I know nothing of Spanish grammar. Thanks for clarifying that.

CHAPTER TWELVE – Education

"Very good, Diego, you have answered well. You have respect for all you own, yet you know it could all be taken away. You also know you have a responsibility to use well what you have been given. God is pleased by this."

Don Fernando paused a moment.

"Your second exploration has to do with education. You are a man of great learning. You have received the highest education available to you and you are a lifelong learner as evidenced by your laboratory in the cave. Explore _what_ you know and _how_ you know it. _Why_ are you interested in the things you are interested in? You are a man of great education and knowledge. How have you used what you know? You could already give me many examples. I ask you to go further. Go deeper. What else could be done? Think big, Diego. I will be back when it is time for your answer."

Don Fernando turned away, and Diego knew he was probably going to leave. "Don Fernando! Wait – please!"

Don Fernando smiled sweetly at Diego. "I'll be back. You'll have enough time to formulate your response." He looked up. "He knows when you're ready. You have all the time you need."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Diego blinked his eyes and Don Fernando was gone. He was alone, but he heard the angel's voice – as it faded away.

"Don't you know? _I_ can't read your mind, but I have a direct connection to the Almighty, who can."

Z

At the de la Vega hacienda, supper time was sometimes spent in awkward silence between father and son. Diego was determined to try to communicate with his father. It had been difficult since his return from Spain. He wasn't sure how much his father could handle. He didn't want to make Don Alejandro feel any more uncomfortable around him than he already was. The Zorro secret was already beginning to take its toll on their relationship. Each time Diego made an excuse as to why he couldn't accompany Don Alejandro, the older man expressed his disgust – or his disappointment.

But tonight, both seemed to be of a mind to try to communicate without offense or anger.

"Father…"

"Diego…"

Both spoke at once after a long silence while they ate; only broken by small talk that got them nowhere.

Both chuckled a little at the obvious efforts. Diego smiled. "Father, you go first."

Alejandro smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go to the Library or the sala?"

"Let's go to the Library – unless you'd rather go to the sala."

"It makes no difference to me, son. But – we need to talk."

"Si Father. I know."

They got up from the dinner table and moved to the Library. Felipe went to the Library ahead of them, grabbed a book, then quickly strode to the sala to get out of their way. Father and son sat in the two chairs on either side of the chess board. Alejandro took his chair, the one closest to the fireplace, and pulled it towards Diego a bit closer.

"Diego, I want to apologize for my actions recently."

"Father, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Son, ever since you were struck by lightning with all these unusual things happening, and that really bizarre thing that happens when you talk about your experience – well, all those things unnerve me. I felt 'dirty,' even sinful around you."

"Father – I'm the last person you should feel uncomfortable around. I'm not any holier than you are."

"Yes, you are, son. You hardly ever take a drink, you don't smoke. You don't use coarse language in public."

"But I'm not perfect, Father. There are some secrets I am forced to keep."

"Secrets? What kind of secrets?"

"I'm not at liberty to share, Father. And please don't ask me. I – I just wanted to tell you that I'm not perfect – not by any means. I am a flesh and blood man with faults, an ordinary man who's been having some extra-ordinary experiences. That's all. I don't understand them, and I can't explain them. But I don't want you to feel uneasy around me. I just want us to go on as we have."

"As we _have_, Diego? That's not really acceptable to me. Before you were even struck by lightning, we had our problems. But I imagine now that it's because of those secrets you say you can't share with me. Why not, son? Can't you trust me?"

Diego swallowed nervously, but kept his voice calm. "Father, it's not a matter of trust. But I can't say more. I don't want to lie. It's getting harder all the time…"

"Have you been lying about something, Diego?" Alejandro's brow furrowed.

"Let me put it this way – I can't always tell the whole truth. But please don't ask me more, or I'll have to leave. There may come a time when I can tell you everything – but not now."

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me? We've been like strangers, son. I don't feel I know you anymore – not since – not since you came home from Spain. I was committed to try to talk to you tonight, son. But you're not helping matters." Alejandro rose quickly.

"I'm sorry, Father. I really am. At present – there's nothing I can say that will make a difference to you. As for the lightning strike – and all these peculiar occurrences – there is so much I wish I could tell you. But I can't explain what I myself don't understand." Diego bowed his head.

Z

Diego watched his father storm out of the library. He heard his father mumbling as he went, but couldn't make out the words. Felipe came in from the sala with a sympathetic look. He signed something. Diego interpreted.

"Si, Father's frustration goes deeper than this lightning strike. It goes Zorro's secret. We both feel badly. What can I do?"

Felipe signed. "You think I should tell him everything? Even about Zorro? I'm not sure that's wise, Felipe. As for the lightning strike, I'm still working out everything that happened that day in my own mind. There are many things I haven't told you either. It's not because I don't trust you. There are certain things I'm not ready to share yet. You may know some, but I haven't told you all."

Felipe signed something. "You're all right with that? You're not upset." Diego let out a breath. "Gracias, Felipe. I will tell you as soon as I feel I can. Is that all right? I'm truly sorry."

Felipe signed. "You don't want me to be sorry. You understand. There were things you couldn't talk about either. There were things about your parents and the day they died that you haven't been able to talk about. I totally understand, Felipe. Oh, you do too. Gracias, amigo."

Z

Alejandro went straight to the bedroom altar and knelt down, mumbling to himself again. "You see God? I tried. He's not helping. He won't give me a straight answer. He's lying about something. He's keeping secrets. And I thought he was holier than I was? Ha!" He lowered his head.

"I don't even know how to pray right. How can I help my son? Father Benites said I need to help Diego, but how can I when he doesn't tell me anything? Madre de Dios, what am I to do with him? I don't understand him. And what he has already said is too outlandish to be true. How are we ever going to survive this?"

Z

The next day, Diego visited Father Benites, who ushered him to the padre's room. Benites had left instructions with his helpers not to disturb him until after Diego left. Benites only brought those closest to him into his room. He did have two chairs, unusual for quarters in a mission.

"Father Benites, what should I do? Father and I tried to talk about things last night, but he left very frustrated. I feel I've disappointed him – again. It seems that's all I've done since I got home from Spain. I'm not the son he was hoping for when he wrote and asked me to come home." Diego ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room, before finally settling on the kindly priest.

"Diego, this is a difficult time for all of you. Strange things are happening to you. But they don't affect just you, they touch everyone around you. Be patient with him, son. He'll come around."

"I hope so, Father. Did I tell you that Don Fernando came to see me again? This time, I'm to think about my education, and explore what I know and how I know it. And to discover why I'm interested in the things I'm interested in. He told me to think big – whatever that means."

"Sounds like a challenge. I too, am studying in more depth than I have for a very long time. I hope that by our next meeting, I'll have something that will help you understand your prophetic gift a bit better, and show you precedent for your experiences from Church history."

"Father, I don't know what I'd do without your help and advice. I'd be lost. I appreciate you giving me all this time, when I know you have so much other work to do."

"De nada, Diego."

Z

The next day, Diego approached Alejandro about taking time off from rancho responsibilities. He found his father in the barn as he finished checking on a mare.

"Father, may I speak to you a moment?"

Alejandro turned to face him. "Certainly, son. Shall we go inside?"

Z

Once in the sala, Alejandro gestured for Diego to sit across from him. "What would you like to talk about, son?"

Diego hesitated. "Father, what I have to say may be very difficult for you to understand. But I feel it is necessary."

Alejandro's expression turned serious. "What is it, Diego? Has anything happened – that you _can_ tell me about?"

"I need to ask a very large favor of you, Father. Something I would not normally ask at this time of year. But, I feel it's important."

"All right son, out with it. What do you need?"

"Father, I need to go away for a while. I need to be alone for a short time – in order to think about and try to understand all that's happened in the last few weeks. I hope this won't be too much of an imposition on you or the ranch. And, I may need to do this more than once. I think Father Benites called it a 'spiritual' retreat. He takes them from time to time. He thinks it would be beneficial for me."

Diego could see his father wrestling internally. He noticed wisps of several different emotions crossing his face, one after the other.

"How much time are you talking about?"

"A week now, perhaps a week or two later. I know it's a hardship to ask you, and I wish I didn't need to – but I have so many things to work out in my mind. Maybe if I can do that – I might be able to share some things with you, or at least try to help you understand your strange son."

"When would you leave? Where will you go? What if I need you? How can I get in touch with you?"

Diego looked down a moment, then straight into his father's eyes. "Father, with your permission, I will leave tomorrow. Father Benites knows where I'll be. He's sending me to one of the missions. He'll know how to get in touch with me in case of an emergency."

Alejandro let out a deep breath. "All right, son. Go, with my blessing." He drew in another deep breath and let it out. Diego could tell his father's heart was heavy. He took a chance.

"Father, there _is_ one thing I can tell you, but you – may not believe me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Diego paused a moment. "It seems too implausible to be true."

Alejandro looked down at the floor, then up. "I am a logical man, but what's been happening to you does not make sense. Father Benites told me I should not discourage you. What is it, son?"

Diego launched into his story as if he were an objective reporter of the incident, careful to keep emotions out of it. "Father, when I was struck by lightning, something happened. Felipe thought I was dead. I – think – maybe I was dead – for a moment. Father Benites said it was like when the Apostle Paul was caught up to the third heaven. I – saw – Mother. I also saw – someone who looked like you. I think maybe it was Uncle Alfonso. They're all right, Father. They're in heaven. They're happy."

Alejandro's eyes widened as he listened. Diego watched his father's face for emotions, for acceptance or rejection of what he was saying. He saw several different emotions, one after the other crossing Alejandro's face – shock, unbelief, frustration, anger, resentment, then a resolve. He shook his head and his finger at the same time.

"_NO_! I know you believe this happened. I do believe in heaven – but not this. I don't believe you. You're right. It is impossible. As far as I'm concerned, you can leave _today_! Why wait until tomorrow? Maybe some time away from each other will cool both you and me down." He stormed out of the room.

Diego's countenance fell. A tear ran down his cheek. He sat in silence without moving for a long time, then slowly got up, went to his room, and packed his bags. _I'm not the one who needs to cool down_.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 - Diego's Retreat

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – Diego's Retreat

Felipe heard and saw Alejandro stomp out of the sala. He watched Diego struggle with his emotions, but realized he should not disturb him until he moved. He met Diego in the foyer.

"I'm leaving now, Felipe. I'm going to take Tornado. Could you have him ready, with the disguise we used last year?"

Felipe nodded, then signed something. "You want to go with me? I'm sorry, Felipe. This is something I need to do for myself. I'll only be gone a week. Hopefully Father will have time to think about things and not be so angry. Maybe you can be a comfort to him. He has genuine affection for you."

Felipe nodded his head in reluctant agreement. He stepped into the Library, looked around, then tripped the switch.

Z

Father Benites was in his study when Diego came to see him. He looked up and smiled, but when he saw Diego's expression, he quickly sobered. "Diego, my son, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving for my planned retreat a day early. Father asked me to. Actually he ordered me to."

Sympathy poured from the priest's eyes. "I am so sorry, Diego. I know this is a hard time for you and for your father. It's hard for him to accept that you had an experience with God because nothing like that ever happened to him."

"That's only half of it, Father. I was already not what he expected when I came home from Spain because of Zorro. Now I'm changed again because of the lightning strike. I've been a terrible disappointment to him."

"Nonsense, Diego," the friar said kindly. He put a hand on Diego's shoulder. "You just aren't doing things the way he would do them. Sometimes it's hard for a parent to understand that a child will be different than they are."

Diego's eyes misted. "Father, I – I told him about seeing Mother and Uncle Alfonso. I thought – I hoped he would feel better about this whole thing if I told him something about it. But instead, I made him so angry; he practically threw me out of the house."

Benites squeezed Diego's shoulder. "It will be all right, son. Here are the directions to the Mission in San Diego. I have been praying for you, and when you come back, I hope to have smoothed things over with your father – and be able to explain a few more things to you."

Z

Diego's trip to the San Diego Mission was quiet. At the border between Mexico and California, he was required to show his identification papers. Since he was Spanish, and because he carried no weapons, his letter and his identification papers sufficed. He camped out after traveling half the distance the first night. He slept, but in his dreams, his father kept telling him to leave – over and over. "I can't believe you! I won't believe you! I believe in heaven, but I can't believe you!"

As he traveled, he began to think about Don Fernando's last visit. Education – explore what you know, how you know it, and why you are interested in certain studies more than others.

_Hmmmm_. _I've been taught from the day I was born. Almost everything I know I was taught. But since I've been home from Spain, I've discovered many things myself from experiments, medicines, medical treatments. I've duplicated and worked with fingerprint dust, Eppes' photographs, explosives, time-delay fuses, and farm fertilizer_.

_What I know is a considerable amount. How I know what I know is taking what I've learned, then discovering more things by working it out myself_. _I have a passion for new technologies, for new inventions. I desire to know things that are not only practical, although that is very important, but also for the sheer pleasure learning gives me_. _I never know when what I'm learning will have a new practical application. I love researching the possibilities_.

_What if I didn't know what I know? That's a question I'll ponder when I get settled in the Mission_.

Z

Father Guillermo warmly greeted Diego at the front gate of the Mission. He had a pleasant face and Diego could tell he was a compassionate and understanding man – similar in nature to Father Benites. Father Guillermo handed Tornado's reigns to the stable boy. Diego dismounted and sought to take back the reigns, but the stable boy had them well in hand.

"Father Guillermo, my stallion is very high-spirited – especially with strangers."

"Oh don't worry, Senor de la Vega. Santiago is great with horses. He understands them very well. He senses their moods, and knows just what to do."

"His name is Tornado." He chuckled and looked down in embarrassment. "I named him after Zorro's horse…"

"Zorro? Oh – you mean El Zorro. That's right, you are from Los Angeles, and so is he, I understand. Two horses named Tornado, two black stallions…" Father Guillermo chuckled at the irony, but gave no indication he was suspicious of anything.

Diego chuckled nervously. "Did Father Benites tell you why I came here?"

"Si. You are on a spiritual journey of the greatest importance, son. Rest assured you will have all the time you need here for your reflections, prayers, and rest. You may join us for meals if you like. Breakfast is at six, lunch at noon, and supper at six."

"Gracias, Father Guillermo. I appreciate you letting me stay here for a few days."

"De nada, Senor de la Vega. Father Benites spoke very highly of you in his letter. I hope you will enjoy your stay. We still call it our 'new' building, even though it is already two years old."

Diego smiled.

"Let me show you to your room. You must be tired after your long journey. Supper is at six o'clock. Since the cook knew we were getting an important guest, he is making something special. We hope you will join us."

"I would be honored." Diego motioned for Father Guillermo to lead the way.

Z

Diego's room was like all others in the Mission, sparsely furnished with only a cot, small desk and chair. A candle in a simple pewter candlestick was the sole light in the room. A young Indian boy brought Diego a pillow, blankets and towels.

"Gracias. May I ask your name?" Diego smiled a small smile.

"I am Red Feather, Senor."

"Gracias, Red Feather. I appreciate it." Diego reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin to tip the boy.

"De nada. I do not require a tip for serving you, Senor. It is my pleasure." He turned to leave.

"How old are you, Red Feather? If you don't mind my asking." Diego returned the coin to his pocket.

"I am eleven. I will be twelve in two months. I am nearly a man." He stood straight and tall.

"You are a credit to the Mission, Red Feather." Diego smiled.

"Gracias, Senor."

After Red Feather left, Diego put his belongings in one corner of the room, and lay down on the cot. Within a minute, he was fast asleep.

Z

He dreamt he was a peon. His dream seemed to pick up where the vision in the cave left off. He was intimately involved in the dream, while watching himself at a distance, as well.

"_Diego! Suppertime! And don't forget to wash up with water from the rain barrel before you come into the house! I don't want dirt and dust all over the supper table." There was no malice in his wife's instruction, only a bit of teasing and love._

It seems she loves me. I suppose I love her. But I don't know who she is_. He washed up dutifully, by filling a bucket from the rain barrel, then used the towel hanging on a nail on the side of the barrel to dry himself. At last, he entered the very small house._

My wife has done a fine job of making this house a home_. He looked around and saw the bed in one corner, and a small, weather-beaten chest of drawers near it. As he looked over the one-room house, he saw the fireplace where she now stooped, stirring something in a big cast-iron kettle. He saw the dinner table in the center of the room. She had picked some wildflowers and put them in a mug as a centerpiece. _

She looks like Victoria from the back. I'll know when she turns around_. He heard himself say, "I am as clean as I can be mi amor."_

_She stood up and turned around. Diego couldn't make out her face. But he could tell she was smiling. Her warmth and love for him exuded from the fireplace. "Good! Could you fill the pitcher with water?" He followed her eyes to where the pitcher stood on a set of wooden shelves against the wall._

_As she spooned from the kettle, Diego got a whiff of what she'd made. _Albondigas soup – I love that. I love her for making it.

Z

He awoke at the sound of a knock on the door and sat up. "Come in." Red Feather cautiously opened the door a crack and peeked in.

"Come in, Red Feather."

"Senor, it is suppertime." Red Feather opened the door further and stood in the doorway.

"Gracias. I'll be right there. Is it possible to get a pitcher of water and bowl to wash up?"

"I will see to it you have one this evening, Senor. If you will follow me, I'll show you where you can wash up before dinner– then guide you to our dining room."

"Gracias Red Feather. You take very good care of me."

"De nada, Senor. It is my pleasure."

Z

He met Father Guillermo at the dining room doorway.

"Senor de le Vega, I trust you had a nice rest?" Father Guillermo's smile was contagious.

"Si, Father Guillermo. I dreamt of having Albondigas soup for supper, and now I smell it!" He returned the smile.

"Senor de la Vega – may I call you Don Diego?" the kindly priest gestured towards the table as he talked.

"Certainly, Father. Everyone else does." Diego found an empty chair and sat in it.

"Let me know if there is anything you need – anything at all." Father Guillermo sat on the other side of the table.

"I will. Gracias, Father." Diego watched as the rest of the Indians, nuns and abbots filled the chairs.

After supper, Diego explored outside around the Mission. _Maybe I'll walk through San Diego tomorrow_. _But tonight, I just want to be alone – to think_.

Z

As he sat in the Mission's garden on a stone bench, Diego reflected on the dream he'd had before supper, and about his education – what he knew, and how he knew it. He wanted to be ready when Don Fernando came back. Then he remembered that Don Fernando had said he would have all the time he needed.

A bright light flashed in the garden. Diego looked around, wondering if he'd imagined it. It was only for a split second. But he felt that eerie feeling of being watched, just as he had a year ago. He looked around, then he heard the voice from behind him. He stood up and whirled around.

"Dear, oh dear Diego, always looking around."

"Don Fernando? Back so soon? I didn't think I was ready to answer you yet."

"That's not why I came tonight. " Don Fernando stepped around the bench, and motioned for Diego to sit. They did.

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"To help you understand something. You've been questioning and examining yourself. That is good. You've pondered the visions and dreams of being a peon you've been given."

Diego's eyes widened. "I should be getting used to this, but your knowing everything unnerves me sometimes."

"Diego, I don't know _everything_. Only HE does." He raised his eyes and looked upward.

"Well, He seems to be telling you an awful lot about me. I wish He would tell me." Diego looked down a moment.

"What do you wish He would tell you?" Don Fernando looked at Diego with great empathy.

"Why has all this happened? What's it all for? Will I ever be 'normal' again? Why me?"

Don Fernando smiled sweetly. "I don't have the answers to those questions, Diego. Only God knows why. But I am here tonight to comfort you, and to tell you something. He also wants you to know He is pleased with your progress so far."

Diego looked up in surprise. "He is? Really?" He looked Don Fernando straight in the eye.

"When will this end, Don Fernando? When will things get back to normal? When will I have my life back?" Diego ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know. It may be that this is your new life. You went through an experience that has changed you, dear Diego. In any experience with the Almighty, there are positive and negative aspects to it."

"What do you mean?"

"You thoroughly enjoyed being healed quickly, didn't you? That's a positive aspect, isn't it? But your father's reaction and all the quirky things with clocks and magnets – that's negative. In all my observations of mankind, this is the most puzzling. You think that everyone else thinks the same as you. Therefore, when someone reacts in a negative manner towards you, you are shocked. Each person has their own set of experiences they form opinions from. The question is – how will you accept others – not how others accept you."

"Are you talking about my father? He is quite upset with me."

"Si, he is. But's that's his challenge, not yours. You can't control what others think about you. You can, however, control how _you_ think – about others."

Diego was silent a moment. He drew in a breath, and let it out slowly. When he looked up, Don Fernando was gone. What would tomorrow bring? Each new day brought its own adventures.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 - Diego's Dream

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – Diego's Dream

The next day, Diego wandered around the outskirts of the San Diego Mission, the mission and the small pueblo whose patron saint he was named after. He looked past the Mission and around the surrounding fields. The Mexican revolution had liberated the San Diego area from Spain earlier that year. Some of the soldiers remained behind and started farms and ranches, and Pueblo de San Diego was formed.

As it was only about three weeks until Christmas, Red Feather and other Indian children were helping decorate the mission with streamers. Diego would arrive home about two weeks before Christmas.

Z

After lunch, Diego went back to the mission's garden and sat under a tree. He eyes grew heavy, and his head gently flopped back against the tree. He re-entered his dream right where it left off.

"_Mi amor, the soup was delicious!" It had grown dark while they ate. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He looked at his wife with pleasure._

"_No, Diego, but gracias. You have your work in the fields; I have my work here in the house."_

"_Mi amor, haven't you ever thought of something else?"_

"_What else is there to think about, querido? I have everything I want right here, with the exception of only one thing…"_

_She looked at Diego teasingly and seductively. He chuckled. "Niños, I suspect."_

_She laughed and pulled him towards the bed. "But what about the supper dishes?" he saw himself ask._

"_Later, mi amor. It is not your worry…"_

Z

Diego woke up with a loud snort. _I couldn't see her face, but it appears we love each other_. _She reminds me of Victoria, but that could be because Victoria is the one I love. It seems that even though I wasn't educated, I was happy. Sometimes, education can seem like a burden. The peon's life is fairly simple. All you do is eat, sleep, and work_. He closed his eyes and was again in his dream.

_Diego found himself behind his plow in the morning. He didn't know how much time had passed between dreams. Once he had the field plowed, he took the tomato seeds and planted them in one section. Then, he went to the next section, and planted peas. He went on, and planted corn, wheat and barley._

"_Diego! It's lunchtime! I made beef tamales!" Diego immediately responded. "Si, querida! I will be right there!"_

_He watched himself unhitch the ox from the plow and bring it in for water. Tying it to a pole, he brought a bucket of water from the rain barrel. The ox drank thirstily._

_He washed again and entered his small house. There she was – his wife whose face he could not see except in parts. When she spoke he saw her mouth. When she was near him, he saw her eyes. Otherwise, he only saw the outline of her face._

"_Forgive me, mi amor…" His tone was cautious._

"_For what, mi querido?" Her eyes showed suspicion._

"_I am so in love with you, I seem to have forgotten your name." He looked penitent._

_She giggled. "Is that all? It's…"_

Diego awoke with a snort again, and got up from under the tree and went to his room.

Z

At the Mission in Los Angeles, Father Benites sat in the Library with a number of volumes spread out on the table. He hoped to give Diego some sense of what a modern day 'prophet' was supposed to do – and be. He studied the Old Testament prophets and the book of Acts. He read about Agabus in Acts 11 and how he prophesied a famine which came about during Claudius Caesar's time. He read in the New Testament about prophesy given not to condemn, meaning no hope for change, but for edification (revelation or enlightenment), exhortation (urging to righteousness and encouragement), and comfort (wellbeing). He pulled the writings of several saints from the past he hoped could help Diego understand his experience a bit better.

Z

Later that night, Diego lay on his bed, thinking. Before he knew it, he fell asleep and dreamed again. He was in the dream, and he was watching himself, thinking as he watched.

_He heard a baby crying. He was out in the fields again, tending to the crops, pulling up weeds where he found them and checking for insect infestations._

"_Diego!" His wife was calling him. _I never did find out her name_. _Or if she told me, I forgot it when I woke up.

"_Coming, Querida." _Obviously I love her_. _How can I love someone when I can't see her face or know her name_? He walked to the end of the row, then stepped out of the field and worked his way back to the house._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" He could see the worry in her eyes._

"_It's little Felipe. He is very sick." She met him at the door._

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_I don't know, Diego. But he is very sick." She moved away from the door. He walked over to the simple wooden cradle on the floor, picked up the baby, and held him close. _He looks just like me. We named him Felipe…just as I named Felipe as a young boy.

_He watched himself give the baby to his mother. "I'll go for the doctor."_

"_Oh Diego, the doctor has left. Don't you remember? We have no doctor now. Maybe one of the caballeros knows how to deal with this. You could go to Don Diaz."_

_Diego let out a breath. It frustrated him to have to depend on the caballeros for their charity and mercy. "Do we have anything extra to offer? Any sweet cakes, any quick breads?"_

"_What can you offer a caballero that he does not already have? Just go now, they don't usually ask for anything." His wife was desperate._

_He slammed one fist upon the other as he left._

Z

Diego awoke in the middle of the night. _It seems I would be frustrated if I didn't know what I know_. _I am the usually the caballero the peons come to when Doctor Hernandez is away_. _What is this dream about, anyway? Why am I having it? What am I to learn from it?_

He had no answers, only more questions. When he fell asleep this time, his dreams turned to other things. He dreamt of the events of the day, things from the past, and Victoria.

Z

The object of Diego's dreams was serving Sergeant Mendoza a plate of enchiladas when Alcalde De Soto came in and joined his jovial sergeant.

"Senorita, could you bring me a plate of whatever my good sergeant's having, please?"

"Certainly, Alcalde. I'll be back in a few minutes."

De Soto reached out and grabbed her arm. "Seen that masked lover of yours, lately? I haven't, and I'm glad. If he shows his face in the pueblo again – let me put it this way. He won't be able to leave." He sneered.

"Humph! Zorro is smarter than you and all your men put together!"

"Have you seen him? Where is he?"

Victoria pulled her arm away. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for over a week."

"A week? Oh, so you saw him a week ago? What was he doing here? He hasn't been seen publicly for nearly a month."

"That's none of your business, Alcalde."

Z

_Tomorrow will my last day at the San Diego Mission_. _I have today and tomorrow. Then I start home_. It was one hundred twenty miles from Los Angeles. It would take him nearly two days to get home. He wanted to get home in time to put out a Christmas edition of The Guardian and hopefully, to mend fences with his father before the holidays came.

After they passed through the border into California, Diego gave Tornado his head and they galloped until Tornado tired. They stopped for a while near a stream and refreshed themselves. It was an uncharacteristically warm day for December, and somewhat humid. It made Diego sleepy. He lay down by the stream and fell asleep.

_He found himself knocking at the front door of a magnificent hacienda. A servant answered. "May I speak to Don Diaz por favor? My little son is sick and the doctor is away."_

_The servant opened the door further, and showed Diego into a library similar to the de la Vega one. "I will get the Patron. It will only be un momento."_

_Diego looked around this hacienda that seemed a lot like the one his family owned, when he was awake. When Don Diaz arrived, Diego bowed low to greet him._

"_Senor…little Felipe is sick and the doctor is away. Would you come see him? I will be very grateful."_

_The Don looked at him sympathetically. "Just give me a moment to get my medical books, then we can go together to your farm."_

"_Oh gracias, gracias, Senor! I am forever in your debt! If there is anything I can ever do for you, I will be happy to do it._" _Diego watched himself bow repeatedly to the Don. A light bulb went off in his head._

He awoke for a moment, thinking.

_Peons do that with me. I usually don't give it a second thought. I thought it was a sign of respect. But it looks more like groveling when I'm the one doing it_.

Diego rolled over, and went back to sleep…and back into the dream.

Z

"_Diego! Is he coming?" _

"_Si, mi amor, he is bringing his medical books with him."_

"_He has medical books?"_

_Don Diaz stood in the doorway. Diego gestured for him to enter. "I have a great many books in my Library. I studied many things at the University of Madrid, including all the sciences and the arts." The Don moved to the cradle._

"_May I pick up little Felipe?"_

_Diego's wife answered. "Si, Senor. Gracias for coming. If you cure him – we will forever be in your debt."_

"_No Senora – you don't owe me anything. I will accept no payment – if I can help Felipe – that will be payment enough for me."_

"_Gracias, Senor," Diego bowed again._

_Don Diaz picked up Felipe and put him on the table, looked at his eyes, felt his forehead, checked his pulse and his skin._

_He opened one of his medical books and flipped through many pages until he found what he was looking for. "Mmm-humm, just as I thought. It's not serious. It's a fever that should pass within the next day or so. Keep little Felipe cool, sponge him down when needed. Feed him with light soups and broths in addition to nursing. He'll be all right. And Senora, make sure you take care of yourself. Diego, see to it, will you? No sense in anyone else becoming ill."_

"_Oh, muchas gracias, Senor!" Diego's wife ran to the Don and gave him a hug. Diego bowed again. _

"_Will you accept some barley cakes my wife made, Senor? We would consider it an honor. I – we have another crop due soon." Diego humbly picked up the basket and handed it to the Don._

"_Gracias. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the Don asked as he picked up his medical books. "And Diego, are you using that nitrate mixture I gave you for the crops?"_

"_Si, Senor. Our last crop was very good. The vegetables were larger than ever. They brought a great price at market. I will put more on when the next crop is ready."_

_Don Diaz looked out the window. "Seems to me, it's time now. Don't forget, mi amigo."_

_Diego bowed…and as he did_…he woke up.

Z

Alejandro sat in the sala doing paperwork after supper, his reading glasses way down on his nose. _Diego will be home tomorrow. Madre de Dios, what am I going to do with him? We are more distant than ever_. _Why do I find it so hard to believe that Diego saw Elena and Alfonso? Somehow, I've got to find a way to come to grips with this, or I'll lose my son forever. He'll never tell me another thing, because he'll be afraid I'll always be angry. Or if not that, he won't tell me because he won't feel he can trust me. You can't trust someone who always responds in anger._

He thought a moment. _Oh…is that it? It might explain his reluctance to tell me anything. He's afraid I'll be angry. But that doesn't explain why I'm having problems believing him._

He took off his glasses a moment and went to the credenza to get a drink. As he poured the sparkling liquid into a glass, he let out a breath he wasn't aware he had drawn in so deeply. He shook his head, then sipped before taking the glass with him back to the desk.

Z

Diego shook the cobwebs out of his head, leaned over into the stream, and splashed water on his face. He was overwhelmed with shock and amazement. He put a hand to his head and realized what he had just been shown.

He rolled to his knees and cupped his hands to get a drink of water, before dipping his handkerchief in the water and tying it around his neck.

"Tornado, are you ready to ride home?" Tornado snorted and stomped the ground. "Me, too. Let's ride, mi amigo."

Diego's head was spinning with self-knowledge as he rode. He saw himself as the Don he'd gone to for help, and as the peon. He realized several things. He was extremely grateful that he was born a caballero, but his empathy for the peon was deeper than ever. It wasn't just about the education.

_It's about me understanding how they think what they think, so that I can understand how I think. I was amazed at the pride I felt being a peon and working hard. I'm not a stranger to hard work, but this gave me a new perspective. I was also surprised at how it felt like I was groveling at all the bowing I was doing out what I thought was respect. I'm going to have to think about that._

_What am I to do again? Explore what I know and how I know it? I was taught almost everything I know, except for what I've discovered since returning home from Spain. I do learn from books. I have tried to pass along what I know to others. But I may be able to do more. I'm beginning to realize how peons feel and think. If I continue to think about this, maybe I can do more to show them the value of education. I may be even able to find ways to educate them. Not in what I think they should know, but in what _they_ would like to learn._

As he neared home, Diego smiled. All kinds of ideas came to him…schools of agriculture, general education to teach reading, writing, history, and mathematics. Currently, only the rich had access to education. There had to be a way to stimulate and educate the lower classes without making them feel like they were taking charity or learning things that would not be beneficial to them.

He thought of the University of Madrid, where he learned so much. Maybe he could talk to Padre Benites about either expanding the Mission school, or create a new type of school where no one had to pay for knowledge, but could learn a few hours every day, whatever they needed to make their lives better. He would have to think about that. He knew that the United States had established public schools where everyone was welcome to learn. Maybe he could even establish a university for the territory. Ideas were coming quickly.

There was much to contemplate. Diego spurred Tornado onward.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 - Relationships

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – Relationships

Felipe was in the garden watering the bushes when he spotted Tornado and Diego in the distance, riding towards the countryside entrance. He quickly finished what he was doing, and ran towards the cave from the Library, quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching.

Diego had already unsaddled Tornado and was brushing him down, when Felipe came running up behind and hugged him. Diego turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

"Felipe, it's good to see you!" He turned around as Felipe loosened his grip.

Felipe signed so enthusiastically, Diego barely understood. "How was San Diego? Did Tornado get bored? Did the trip help me?" Diego interpreted. "Great, no, and yes."

Felipe rolled his eyes. "Oh, you want details?" Diego chuckled. "I'm still thinking about it all, Felipe. I promise, when I can tell you something, I will. How's Father? How's Victoria? I didn't even have a chance to tell her I was leaving."

Z

Alejandro came in from the fields early. He wanted to clean up and clear his head before facing Diego at dinner. He knelt down at the altar in his bedroom.

"Sante Padre, I am at a loss…a loss for words, a loss of good feelings, a loss of confidence, and a loss of relationship with my son. The changes he's been through I cannot understand. I need Your help to adjust to this man who is my son. En nomini patri, et filli, et spiritus sanctu. Amen."

He crossed himself. He thought about getting up, but decided to stay put for a moment.

Z

Father Benites knelt at the altar of the Mission Church. He had been in prayer for an hour, seeking answers, waiting to hear that still, small voice in his heart. He prayed for Diego, because he knew the young man was returning from San Diego. He prayed for Alejandro, because he knew the father needed extra help in dealing with the supernatural.

He also prayed for wisdom for himself. "Sante Padre, I need wisdom if I am to properly steward this gift of Diego You have given me. I have been searching Church archives for assistance in knowing who from our history might be of most help to Diego. I await Your word, O Holy Father, for the names of those You want Diego to learn of."

Z

As Alejandro rose from the altar, something happened. His eyes were closed, but he 'saw' something with the eyes of his heart, and he heard the voice of his beloved Felicidad. He had never seen Elena look so beautiful. He felt not only her love wash over him, but the love of God as well. He 'saw' Elena in the middle of a heavenly meadow. In the distance, he saw purple mountains. The meadow grasses were greener than he had ever seen. Flowers pulsated with life as they swayed in the gentle breeze. The sky was crystal clear and bright blue. There were no clouds and no shadows. He knew she was all right.

_My dear Alejandro, do not be afraid. Do not be afraid of Diego, only love him, and accept him for who he is becoming_.

He couldn't hold the tears back. He slipped from his knees and curled up on the floor.

Z

Diego and Felipe re-entered the Library from the cave. Felipe signed he would see Diego for the evening meal.

"Oh, you missed Tornado, didn't you?" Diego smiled. Felipe nodded and looked down.

"Don't be ashamed to admit that, Felipe. I'd miss him too if I hadn't seen him for a week. I think he missed you, too. I tell you what. Tell Maria to make all of Father's favorite foods, then ask Rosalie to get a bath ready for me. I want to get the dust off. And _you_ can get Tornado's dust off. I'll see you at supper." Diego put a hand on Felipe's shoulder and turned him back to the fireplace.

Z

Alejandro woke up stiff, and rose even stiffer. His emotions were so powerful; they still affected him even now. He clumsily got to his feet and poured fresh water into the bowl, then washed his face. He fumbled around for the towel he kept on a corner of the dresser to dry his face.

_What just happened here? Did I imagine it? Who can I tell? Will they think I'm crazy?_ Thoughts rolled across his mind. _No, Diego said he 'saw' Felicidad. If I tell him, I saw her too, I think he will understand. He won't think I'm crazy._

Z

As Father Benites rose from the Church altar, three names came to mind…Teresa, John, and Lawrence. _Yes, those two certainly, the other, I'm not sure I have. But they will help Diego. They all had unusual spiritual experiences and understanding. Thank You, Sante Padre._ He went back to the Church Library and began searching.

Z

Diego leaned back in the tub and washed his feet. A bright light entered his room. He raised a hand to shield his eyes.

"How was your trip to San Diego, dear, oh dear, Diego?"

"Don Fernando, you look different!" Diego could hardly see, but Don Fernando seemed to have grown about four feet. His countenance and white robes glowed brightly.

"That's because I'm letting you see me as I really am…almost. I have to tone the glory of God down a little bit, or you would be blinded, like the Apostle Paul was. But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, San Diego. Very illuminating. I think I understand something better now."

"Really? I'm here for your answer."

"I thought so." Diego paused a moment.

Don Fernando remained silent.

"This was about education, how I know what I know. I may not have a good answer for that. I've always followed my interests, but I'm interested in almost everything. I guess that's the why. The what – I was taught most everything I know, except for what I've discovered and put into practice since coming home from the University. But I also know that I have learned to use my education for the betterment of others, and I will continue to do so – even more. Don Fernando, may I ask you something?"

"You may ask." Fernando toned the glory down and seemed to shrink to the size Diego was used to seeing him.

"This dream I keep having of being a peon. This time, it was like I was both peon and caballero. And – I am in the dream, yet watching. I don't understand this. What is the purpose of it?"

Don Fernando smiled. "Purpose? Isn't it you? Seeing yourself in another way, seeing what life would be like if you were the peon. It worked didn't it? As for the vehicle of dreams – God speaks to people through dreams, and always has. Most of the time, people do not understand them, because the language is metaphoric. Your dream of being a peon is metaphoric, but still easy to understand. God wanted to show you in order to teach you."

Diego flicked the bath water with his fingers a moment. "Am I doing all right, Don Fernando? Do I understand what God wants to show me? It's just that…"

"It's difficult, isn't it? Dear Diego, God knows everything about your life. He knows the questions you want to ask me – and Him. But now, I am here to tell you of the next stage of your journey. It is relationships."

Diego frowned and put a wet hand to his already wet head. "Oh no. Will I be graded on that? My father, Victoria, the Alcalde – I'll flunk."

Don Fernando put a hand on Diego's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. Just be yourself – who God created you to be. Explore your relationships with people, Diego. Think about them. Relationships with others can be very complex, or very simple. You have added complexities to your relationships because of your secret. What can you do to improve problematical relationships? Yes, you must keep the secret for now. But I know you're also having trouble in another area, aren't you?"

"Si. I'm finding it very difficult to not only keep the secret, but when I have to lie to cover it." He remembered the sharp pang of guilt he felt when he lied as Zorro to Victoria about spraining his ankle.

"Truth is part of relationships, Diego. Investigate. Contemplate. I will be back later. God is sending me to another…"

"Wait! Don Fernando!" But he was gone.

Z

When father and son saw each other in the dining room before sitting down for dinner, they quietly walked towards each other. Both put their arms out at the same time, and hugged.

"I'm sorry." They both said it at the same time, then chuckled.

"Son…"

"Father…"

They chuckled again. Diego smiled, "Father, you go first."

"Diego, I have much I want to talk to you about, but I'd like to have dinner first, if that's all right." Alejandro returned a smile and moved to sit at his place.

"That's fine, Father." Diego sat at his place.

Felipe came in and signed to Diego. "Pardon me, Father. I'll be right back."

Diego followed Felipe into the Library. Felipe signed. "You saw. You're happy. Si, so am I. What? Father seems different to you? Since when? An hour ago?"

Felipe nodded his head. "Really?"

"Well, one never knows, does one? I'll see you after Father and I have talked. Depending on how that goes, I may be able to share some things with you. We'll go to the cave for that, away from any possible prying ears." Diego raised his eyebrows.

Z

After dinner, Alejandro and Diego went into the sala to talk. They had tea and sweet cakes brought to them. Alejandro instructed the servants to not interrupt them for any reason other than a dire emergency.

Alejandro let out a breath after taking a drink of tea. "Diego, I want you to know that I realize my behavior towards you since this accident has been difficult. This whole thing has been hard for me."

"I know Father. I wish things could be different. I'm sorry for causing you so much anguish."

"Son, sometimes, it's hard for a father to accept certain things about his son."

"Father, I realize that I've not been forthcoming with you on a great many matters."

"I may also have been jealous of your spirituality and that 'thing' that happened with you a couple of times."

Diego thought a moment. "Oh, you mean the manifest presence of God. It's unusual for me too, Father. Wait a minute. Did you say you were jealous of me?"

"Of your experience son. I had a hard time accepting and believing you had actually seen your mother and my brother. I realize now you 'saw' them because you almost died. This afternoon, before dinner…" Alejandro's eyes misted. His voice choked.

Diego noticed. "What, Father? What happened?"

"I had something happen, too. I'm not sure what. But it seems your mother spoke to me." Alejandro got a faraway look in his misty eyes. A tear ran down his cheek.

Diego's face brightened and he sat on the edge of his chair. "Something did happen, Father. I know it in my heart." Diego closed his eyes a moment. A picture came to mind. "You saw her in the heavenly meadow, didn't you?"

Alejandro tried to suppress a sob. He couldn't contain it. Diego jumped from his chair and got down on his knees before Alejandro, who leaned over and put his head on Diego's shoulder. Diego put his arms around his father's heaving shoulders. Tears ran down his cheeks as well.

"It's all right, Father. I understand. You are not crazy. It was a supernatural thing that happened."

They stayed like that for many minutes, until Alejandro regained his composure. Diego stiffly rose from his knees and sat back in his chair.

"Father, there is something I'd like to talk to you about as well. There is so much I have not been able to tell you. I am still trying to understand what this lightning strike did to me. Do you think you can handle another strange thing about me?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 - Investigations

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – Investigations

Alejandro's eyes widened, then narrowed. He let out a breath and looked down. "I don't know, Diego. Will I be able to believe it – accept it as true?"

"I hope so. It is true." Diego drew in a breath, and let it out slowly. "Father, do you believe in angels?"

"Of course I do, son." Alejandro cocked his head to one side, wondering where Diego was going with this.

"Do you believe anyone can see an angel, a real angel?" Diego expressed his apprehension.

"Si, I believe that. Are you telling me you've seen one?"

Diego let out his breath. "How would you feel about it if I said yes?"

Alejandro snorted and shook his head. "Are you telling me?"

"Si, Father."

Alejandro let out his breath. "Then you might as well tell me about it son. I'll do my best to believe you. I think it might be easier now, because of today."

Diego paused a moment. "Father, remember a year ago? When I had that really bad cold, and I wouldn't go to Victoria's Christmas party? And then I came later?"

Alejandro thought a moment, then cocked his head to one side. "Si…" Alejandro looked puzzled. "What are you saying son?"

Diego drew in a breath and let it out very slowly. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this – but I saw an angel. He helped me understand something about myself, and strengthened me. I've seen him again, now – this year. In fact, I've seen him several times. He is helping me again with this sort of journey I'm on."

"An angel. A real angel. He's not a figment of your imagination. He's real…"

"Si, Father. He's very real. He's partly responsible for my rapid healing from the lightning strike. He touched my shoulder, and it healed within a couple of days. He also touched my foot, and it healed within a week."

"Why was he here last year son? You said he helped you understand something about yourself?"

"Si, Father. That's the part I can't tell you about yet. Suffice it to say I was about to give up on something. The angel, who calls himself Don Fernando, showed me what it would have been like, probably in a dream or vision, if I did give up that thing. He told me he believed God didn't want me to give up. That I was making a difference, even though I didn't feel I was."

Alejandro looked astonished. "There is so much I don't know about you, son. I feel we are strangers, and have been so ever since you came home from Spain. The past years have not been at all what I hoped for. We've been so divided. I don't like that."

"Me neither. There is something I've wanted to talk with you about for quite some time, but I can't just yet. Please trust me."

Alejandro cocked his head. "All right, son."

Z

The next day, Diego went into the pueblo to talk with Father Benites, work at The Guardian, and to see Victoria. He'd missed her. Oh, how he wished he could share everything with her. He wondered if there was a way Zorro could share some things without giving away his identity. He'd have to think about that.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hola Senorita Victoria." He sat down at his favorite table by the thick pillar.

"Hola Don Diego. I see you're back. I heard you were away."

"Si, I was in San Diego."

Victoria snickered. "Spending time with your patron saint?"

"My patron saint? Oh, you mean the saint I was named after." Diego chuckled. "Si. I guess you could say that. I was there, anyway. It's a lovely mission. I may go back there sometime."

"What will you have?"

"Could I get some chicken enchiladas?"

"For you, absolutely." Victoria smiled and turned towards the kitchen. Diego noticed Victoria's quizzical expression and wondered what that was about. He noticed she seemed more at ease around him than she had been.

"Victoria?"

"Si?"

"Could I talk to you later? At siesta, maybe?"

"Oh Don Diego, I'm so busy right now, it's hard to say. Come back then. If I'm not too tired, maybe we can take a walk."

Diego smiled. "Gracias."

Z

Father Benites had the writings of St. Teresa of Avila in front of him. _She certainly had unusual spiritual experiences. I think Diego could benefit from reading some of her writings_. As he thought that, Diego found him. Father Benites rose from his chair as Diego hugged him.

"Padre Benites. It's so good to see you."

"Gracias, Diego. Please sit. I have something I'd like to share with you. But first, I want to hear of your trip to San Diego."

"Gracias, Padre." Diego sat across from Benites at the long table in the Library. "It was illuminating, Father. I've been having a series of dreams and visions about being a peon."

"Really!?" Benites moved forward in his chair. "Tell me."

For the next twenty minutes, Diego detailed what he could remember about his first vision of being a peon, then the dream that continued nearly every time he went to sleep. As he listened, Benites sat back in his chair and listened with his head cocked and relaxed, yet his mind was active.

Benites smiled and shook his head, but in amazement, not in unbelief. For that, Diego was grateful. He let out a breath.

"Father, am I loco? So much has happened. My life seems at a standstill. I can hardly work. Sometimes, I have to force myself to concentrate. But at other times, my brain seems to be overactive. When that happens, it's hard to stop thinking about things."

The kindly priest smiled again and thought a moment. "Diego, you are not crazy. You are the sanest man I know. But you're on a supernatural journey, prepared for you by God Himself. He is author of it. He will finish it. You told me Don Fernando has given you two aspects of your life to examine – property and education. And now he gave you a third?"

"Si, relationships. I am to examine my relationships and evaluate them."

"Let's start with your father. How was he when you returned?"

Diego looked down. His lips pursed and his eyes misted. "Father had an experience. I think he'll want to tell you about it himself. But, the relationship has greatly improved, at least on one level."

Benites nodded. "You still believe you cannot tell your father your secret?"

"No. You know my Father. He's ruled entirely by his emotions. One slip in the plaza, and I'm a dead man." Diego took out his handkerchief and blew his nose. "But Father, you said you had some things to share with me."

Benites nodded. "I do, but I find that my time is limited at the moment. Why don't you come back tomorrow? I didn't realize that you had so much to share. One more thing – I find it very interesting that God shows you who you are through a peon's eyes. But it has certainly worked, hasn't it?"

Diego rose. "I won't trouble you anymore today, Father. I'll be back tomorrow. But si, it has certainly worked. I would never have realized certain things without those dreams."

"Vaya con Dios, Diego."

"Adios, Father."

Z

Victoria's skin became all goose bumps. She instinctively rubbed her arms. She was turned towards the kitchen, then to Pilar. "Is it cold in here?"

"Cold? I'm hot." Pilar brushed her straggling bangs out of her face.

"I just felt…"

"Senorita Victoria, hola."

Victoria's eyes narrowed and she shook her head to clear it as she turned. Diego.

"Is it siesta already?" She shivered.

"Are you cold? Here, take my jacket until you warm up." Diego slipped off his jacket and pushed it to the other side of the counter. She eagerly slipped it on. Diego's body heat was still in it. It was warm and comforting.

"Gracias, Don Diego. I don't understand why I got cold on such a warm day." She shivered again, even though the warmth of the jacket flowed through her.

"You're not catching something, are you?" His brow furrowed.

"I don't think so." She tipped her head to one side.

"Have you been getting enough sleep – or has Zorro been keeping you awake nights?" Diego snickered.

Victoria picked up on the tease. "Zorro? No. I haven't even seen him for a couple of weeks." Her eyes looked at the ceiling dreamily. "I wonder what he's up to."

"Who knows? Maybe he'll come see you soon – that is, if he's not otherwise engaged."

Victoria was first outraged, then chuckled at the joke. "Engaged? Oh! I see what you mean. I would welcome any visit."

"Victoria, do you ever think about the man behind the mask?" Diego leaned casually over the edge of the counter.

"Of course I do. All the time. What are you getting at?" Victoria's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I don't know. It just seems like your relationship with Zorro is…"

"Is what? Shallow? Superficial? What are you trying to say, Don Diego?"

Diego looked down at the counter. "I don't know, Victoria. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything at all."

"No! You started this, you better finish it. What are you saying, Diego?"

"I just think that maybe you're falling in love with someone who doesn't really exist, that's all."

"Doesn't exist? Of course he exists! I see him. I hear him. He kisses my hand. He's even kissed…" Victoria blushed.

"But you don't know anything about him, Victoria. You don't know who he is behind the mask."

"I know that he is very strong, yet he can be very kind and gentle. I know that he has a passion for justice – which is why I love him. I know…"

"Know _what_, Senorita?" Alcalde De Soto stood at the door of the tavern. "Do you know where he is? Do you know who he is? If so, you'd better tell me."

"You know better than that, Alcalde. And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Victoria huffed and went to the kitchen.

Z

De Soto strode up to the bar. "Diego."

"Alcalde."

De Soto's hair stood up on the back of his head. He shivered and grabbed his arms.

"Is it cold in here?" De Soto cocked his head to one side.

"I hadn't noticed." He noticed Diego looking at him curiously as he shivered.

"You're not even wearing a jacket, Diego. Aren't you cold?"

"Senorita Victoria was cold. I loaned her my jacket. I think I better go retrieve it. Excuse me, Alcalde." Diego parted the curtains.

"Senorita, if you're warm enough…"

"Oh, Diego. I'm sorry. Here's your jacket." She handed it to Diego. The warmth from his jacket still radiated through her being, which surprised her.

"Any time, Senorita." He left the kitchen and walked through the tavern out the front door without speaking to anyone else. _What is going on here? Why were Victoria and the Alcalde cold when they were near me?_ That was another question for Father Benites.

Z

Zorro rode that night. He wanted to see if Victoria had the same reaction around him that she had around Diego that day. As he jumped through the window into the kitchen, he heard Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza talking in the main room. He leaned near the curtain and opened it a crack so he could peek in.

"…so you see, Senorita, the Alcalde says there will be a special holiday tax on everything sold between now and the first of the year." Mendoza leaned on the counter with an elbow.

"That's absurd, Sergeant! He…he can't do that! It's indecent! It's sacrilegious!" Victoria stood nearby with her hands on her hips in disgust.

Mendoza hung his head for a moment. Zorro noticed his eyes revealed the soldier's sympathy. "I'm sorry, Senorita. But you know the Alcalde. What can I do?"

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. There's nothing you can do."

Zorro parted the curtains. "Ah – but there _is_ something _I_ can do!"

"Zorro!" Both Mendoza and Victoria cried out in unison. Mendoza ran to the door. "Lancers! Zorro!"

Zorro let out a breath. "Now Sergeant, look what you've done." He drew his sword. Mendoza drew his half-heartedly. "Zorro, I don't want to fight you."

"Me neither, Sergeant." They circled. Mendoza stalled for time while he waited for the lancers to show up.

He didn't have to wait long. Four lancers, including ambitious Corporal Sepulveda stormed into the tavern, swords drawn.

Zorro got on his "I-love-a-good-sword-fight" expression, eyes and mouth smiling large, encompassing his whole face.

Three lancers came at him. He parried all three thrusts at once with such force; the three lost their balance and fell to the floor in a heap.

Corporal Sepulveda watched from the near the door, but when his three lancers fell, he quickly joined the battle. Mendoza stood to one side, protecting Victoria. Zorro had saved his life on more than one occasion. He always tried to keep out of any fighting.

Sepulveda was a bit better swordsman than the three lancers, but not by much. Alcalde De Soto threw open the door and took over the fight just as Zorro disarmed Sepulveda with an envelopment.

De Soto was a good swordsman, but not master-level, like Zorro. As they circled, then began their part of the fight, De Soto nearly got a cut into Zorro's arm. Zorro countered and swiped at De Soto, nicking his wrist. De Soto cried out and nearly dropped his weapon.

Zorro felt an inward stab in his heart, nearly causing him to buckle.It was almost as if he had wounded himself. "Are you all right, Alcalde? Can you continue?" There was sincerity in Zorro's voice that was completely lost on De Soto.

"As if you _care_, you black fiend!" De Soto snarled. "Take this!" He executed a compound riposte that Zorro easily rebuffed.

"I do, Alcalde. I _care_ that you treat the citizens of this pueblo fairly and with justice!" Zorro began to execute a compound riposte of his own, driving the alcalde back towards the wall. In a final envelopment that disarmed De Soto, Zorro held his sword to the alcalde's chest. De Soto held his wrist with his other hand.

"Alcalde, rescind that tax, and let the people of Los Angeles celebrate the upcoming holidays in peace!"

De Soto panted, and gulped. He dropped his eyes a moment, then looked Zorro squarely in the eye. "All right, I'll rescind it. But this isn't over…"

"It will only be over when you get the message, Alcalde. Adios." Zorro put his sword away, and turned on his heel. He couldn't resist Victoria. He walked to her and kissed her hand.

"Adios, Senorita. Alas, I feel I must go." Zorro's eyes widened as he noticed her shiver. "You are lovely, as always."

De Soto spoke up. "Zorro! Wait!"

Zorro turned to face the alcalde, pulled his sword again and held it close to the alcalde's chest. "What?"

De Soto felt awkward. He cowered against the wall and shivered. "Zorro, you didn't – carve my jacket!"

Zorro remained silent, then slipped out the kitchen and whistled for Tornado. He got his answer, just not the way he expected it.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 - Evaluation

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – Evaluation

As he rode back towards the cave, it was as if time stood still for both horse and rider. As he looked in the sky, Zorro saw a shooting star as it tracked across the heavens. When he looked to the earth, Don Fernando stood about ten feet ahead.

Zorro was going to pull up Tornado, only to find Tornado had seen Don Fernando and already stopped, rearing up in surprise and fear.

"So, this is how you look when you're Zorro." The spry man in the white and blue caballero formal suit chuckled.

"Dear, oh dear, Diego, what are you going to do?"

"About what? What's this all about?" Zorro rose in his saddle, then sat back down. "Please don't delay me, Don Fernando. The lancers are probably after me. If I don't get back to the cave as soon as possible…"

"You're afraid of being discovered, aren't you? Only one enemy ever discovered your identity before. He perished on account of it." Don Fernando shook his head.

Zorro looked around for any signs of lancers, then at the angel impatiently. "Don Fernando, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you understand your limits as Zorro. You can be terribly frightening, you know. Avenging angel and all that…"

"I still don't understand. Avenging angel? Limits?"

"Dear Diego –"

Zorro's head snapped back. "_Please_!" He looked around nervously. "Don't call me that when I'm dressed this way. If someone were to overhear…"

Don Fernando smiled sweetly. "They're not likely to. We're out in the middle of nowhere. We're at least a mile from the pueblo. And I've seen to it that the lancers won't bother us."

"What do you want, Don Fernando?"

Zorro blinked. When he opened his eyes, they were in the cave. "How?"

Don Fernando held up his hands and turned them around a couple times. "Just like magic, isn't it?" He looked up. "HE can work miracles, like transporting someone, and his horse, from one place to another in an instant. Ask Father Benites to tell you about Felipe – Philip in the book of Acts."

"The apostle?"

"Yes, in the book of Acts. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Zorro cocked his head to one side.

"Like I said a moment ago – I'm here to help you understand your limits as Zorro. And what better time than when you're dressed as Zorro. I asked to come this time. I wanted to see you in action. You're so dashing, mysterious, frightening and exciting all rolled into one! It almost gives me goose bumps – if I got goose bumps."

Zorro took off his hat and gloves and reached for the knot, but stopped. "Are we really in the cave? I'm not going to blink again and find myself out in the country or in the pueblo, am I?"

Don Fernando chuckled. "No. You're safe in the cave. Both Tornado and I are here, too. Now, sit down, Diego, and let's talk."

Zorro let out a breath. He reached for the knot and removed the mask. Don Fernando shook his head in wonder.

"You truly are amazing with that disguise, Diego. I see why God approves of this. And yet…"

"What?"

The angel seemingly let out a breath, and looked heavenward. "_He_ wants you to understand that this sort of 'vengeance' is His. You are acting on His behalf when you fight for justice, because He is a God of justice."

"I truly believe that."

"Good. In all your fights, you have done your best not to injure. Only one has died, and it was not by your hand, but by his poor choice."

"Si."

"Do you believe that God knows the future, that He knows all things?"

"Si. What are you getting at?"

"Think about how you would feel if someone died by your hand – even indirectly. Dear Diego, just think about it."

Diego gulped. "It is not something I want to face. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Because of evil men, you may have to in the near future. Keep a gentle heart. Keep a humble heart. But fight with strength. And tonight, I must say, you did very well. You didn't purposely harm the alcalde, but your conscience was stabbed, wasn't it?"

Diego nodded, thinking a moment. "Do you mind if I change? I don't usually keep this on." he gestured to himself, his shirt and pants.

"Not at all. Can you listen and change at the same time?" Don Fernando's expression was serious.

"Certainly." Diego moved to the coatrack and began changing his clothes. "Go right ahead. I'm listening. I truly am."

"Diego, when you became Zorro you pledged to fight for the poor. And you have done well." Don Fernando looked up at the ceiling. "_He_ wants you to continue. He realizes that violence is often necessary in your avenging angel line of work, because he knows that hard-hearted men will sometimes only respond to brute force. What He is interested in now – is your heart, Diego. This whole journey is about you examining your heart."

"I gathered that. I have been, haven't I?" Diego buttoned his white ruffled caballero shirt.

"Yes. Sometimes a little reminder beforehand goes a long way later. As long as you know you acted in the best interest of the people, then God is pleased. How is your exploration of relationships going?"

"You're not here for an answer yet, are you? I've barely begun."

Don Fernando smiled. "No. I just wondered. Remember, check your heart." Diego looked down to pull up his caballero pants. When he looked up, Don Fernando was gone.

Z

As Diego slept that night, he dreamed the peon dream again.

"_Peon Diego de Bajo, it is time to pay your taxes!" The lancers had ridden onto Diego's small farm, dismounted and pulled their swords. "If you do not, you will be arrested and flogged!"_

"_Sergeant Sanchez, please!" Diego pleaded. "Give me one more week. My crops are nearly harvested. I only need one more week to finish. Then I can sell my vegetables. I can pay my taxes with the money I get."_

_Sanchez harrumphed. "You'll pay them, or I'll flog you myself, here and now." He took his coiled whip from around his saddle horn._

"_Please, Sergeant. I beg of you…" Diego got down on one knee and looked at the ground._

"_Diego! What's going on? What are you doing? Get up. Do not beg to the likes of him." His wife had heard the commotion and came running out of the house. She ran to Diego and helped him up._

_Sergeant Sanchez turned to his lancers, then back to the peons. "Maybe there is another way to collect the tax today." He leered at Diego's wife._

"_Over my dead body!" Diego lunged. Sanchez sidestepped. Three lancers stepped forward and clobbered Diego with their rifles. He lay there stunned, unable to rise. Diego's wife screamed and ran to him. They pulled her off him and dragged her to Sanchez. She screamed. Sanchez grabbed her and yanked her into the house._

"_Collect whatever money you can. I will collect the rest." Sanchez shut the door behind him._

_Diego rose slowly from the ground, looking around and holding a hand to his head, bleeding from a couple of small cuts. He heard his wife scream again._

Z

Diego jumped out of bed, eyes wide open, ready for battle, then realized it was a dream, but a very vivid dream. He sat down on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. He recalled the intensity of the dream and wondered what would happen next. It was still dark. He went to the window. From the position of the moon, he figured it was probably around three o'clock in the morning, too early to get up. Since all this started, his hours were a bit more 'regular.' He took the opportunity of Zorro not being needed too often to have more 'normal' hours, instead of being up all night and sleeping into the afternoon.

He lit the candle on the nightstand and put on his robe and slippers. As he did so, he looked at the bottom of his left foot, and continued to marvel at the miracle from only three weeks ago.

_It's getting close to Christmas. I should do something special for all of Father's landholders this year because of this dream. I will give extra money to Father Benites to help others less fortunate, especially those who have lost loved ones this year. He will know how to distribute the money so that it is the best situation for all. I will continue to think about how to raise the quality of life for the peon. Maybe I can work one-on-one with them for a while to see what each needs, and subtly find a way to educate them to help them improve their own lives without relying on charity._

_Relationships…Father and I are doing better. Victoria…what can I do? I must not reveal my secret to her. It is too dangerous. But maybe I can let her see a bit more of who I really am. The sergeant and the alcalde…as Zorro, I must still fight for justice, but I do not have to be spiteful about it. As Diego, I can be as gracious as possible. I don't know what else to do. Sante Padre, if there is more I can do, please show me…_

Diego closed his eyes a moment. He felt peace, and heard a still, small voice.

_Diego, my son, do what is in your heart to improve the lives of the people around you. Be true to yourself in what you are doing. Do not let the right hand know what the left hand is doing. You have been given many gifts. I am pleased to give them to you, but to whom much is given, much is required. You have understanding of this, but your comprehension will deepen as you continue on your journey._

_Tomorrow, you will hear of two Spanish saints, Teresa and John. You will also hear of a French monk named Lawrence. This part of your journey is nearing its end. Do not rush it, but do not delay it, either._

Diego let out a deep breath. Peace enveloped him. He took off his robe and slippers. He lay back on his bed to contemplate what he just 'heard.' As he continued to think about it, he fell asleep, but dreamt of other, more pleasant things. He dreamt of Victoria's smile, his father's laugh, of his and Felipe's secret fencing matches. He dreamt of Sergeant Mendoza eating a plate of chicken enchiladas, and Father Benites' kind eyes and gentle voice.

Z

Victoria rose early to begin making bread for the day. As she punched the dough and kneaded it, she thought about the previous evening's visit from Zorro. She couldn't quite place why she felt all tingly when he was around. Well, she knew some of it was her 'hero' worship, but she felt there was more to it than that. She wasn't sure what.

She thought about Diego, and of all the strange things happening to him. She shook her head as she slapped the dough around on the board. She grabbed a handful of flour and sprinkled it over the dough, then kneaded it.

A memory hit her. She remembered getting goose bumps when Zorro kissed her hand. She remembered feeling the same around Diego. What was that about? No two people could be more different than Zorro and Diego. Then why did she shiver when she was around them? She didn't know. Maybe Father Benites would have an answer for her. She would try to remember to ask him about it the next time she saw him. Surely, Zorro and Diego were not one and the same person, were they?

Z

Father Benites was in the Church Library gathering up the materials he didn't need any more to re-shelve them. _Diego is coming today. I'll tell him about the mystics. I mentioned it to him before, now it is time to show him what he has in common with them. It might help him to understand his own experiences, to know that others have had them as well_.

He organized his materials and stayed in an attitude of prayer, and waited for Diego to arrive.

Z

"Diego, my son, come in, come in. I have some wonderful things to share with you, but I want to hear first how things are going with you." Benites smiled and shook Diego's hand as they sat at the Library table.

As Diego sat down, he looked down for a moment. "Father, I continue to have these dreams. It's like a story in my brain that continues on and on. The last time was awful. In my dream, I'm married and have a little son. The officer collecting taxes took my wife and struck me to the ground. It was horrible, Father. I actually prayed after I woke up to not go back to that dream."

Benites thought a moment. "Besides the details of this dream, can you see an overriding theme to it, besides seeing yourself through someone else's eyes?"

Diego shook his head. "I don't know. I feel like this whole journey is way out of my league. I'm in way over my head, and I have no idea what to do."

Benites stifled a chuckle, but smiled. "Welcome to the human race and to the Christian life, Diego. Now you see why we must depend on God for everything. I believe He will reveal more to you in time."

Diego looked down and shook his head in wonderment. "I thought I was depending on God. I've always tried to do the right thing. I've always tried to…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The kindly priest lifted his hand. "I know you have. This isn't about that. This is about you discovering a depth of your _relationship_ with God, because he's causing you to experience him in unfamiliar ways. I think now is the time to share with you about three people."

"Si, I know. Teresa, John, and Lawrence."

Father Benites chuckled again and shook his head in amazement. "I might have known. He told you, didn't he?"

It was Diego's turn to chuckle. It broke the desperation he'd been feeling. "He only told me their names, not who they are."

Benites picked up one of the books on the table, then began to share with Diego.

"Saint Teresa of Avila, a Spanish saint, lived from 1515 to 1582. She was raised as a pious Christian from childhood, and eventually entered a convent. While there, she became very ill, and seemed to have experiences with God akin to 'religious ecstasy.' She wrote volumes of material about her experiences. If you'd like to read her works, I have many of them here. She had a great many visions, one in particular seemed to affect her greatly. I quote from her writings.

"_I saw in his hand a long spear of gold, and at the point there seemed to be a little fire. He appeared to me to be thrusting it at times into my heart, and to pierce my very entrails; when he drew it out, he seemed to draw them out also, and to leave me all on fire with a great love of God. The pain was so great, that it made me moan; and yet so surpassing was the sweetness of this excessive pain, that I could not wish to be rid of it..."__1_

Benites paused a moment and looked at Diego, whose brow was furrowed. He was puzzled.

"Who thrust her? I didn't catch that part." Diego cocked his head to one side.

"I didn't say. But it was thought to be a seraph. The point is Diego – she had visions, like you have. You can read about them if you'd like. I also want to talk about Saint John of the Cross, whose wrote of _The Dark Night of the Soul_, a spiritual journey he was on when he felt God was far away. I thought it might also help you understand that we are all on a journey. The decisions we make will determine our future, both here, and in eternity." Benites put down the book, and picked up another.

"Continue, Father. I'm listening." Diego was fascinated. In all his scientific endeavors, he'd never heard anything like this. Father Benites had never preached on anything like this either.

"Saint John of the Cross, also Spanish, lived from 1542 to 1591. He was a disciple of Saint Teresa's. He was persecuted horrifically for being the type of monk he was. His order believed humility was best shown by not wearing shoes, going everywhere barefoot. He didn't have the same kind of experiences Teresa had, but his writings show his understanding of spiritual experiences and metaphor. The soul of a man symbolizing the search of a bride for the bridegroom…the Bride of Christ mentioned in Revelation to the Bridegroom, Christ.2 I have his writings here too, if you want to read more." He put down the second book, and picked up a third.

"And Lawrence? Who was he?" Diego cocked his head to one side, then rested his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Brother Lawrence was a French monk who lived from 1614 to 1691. He was a footman, who at age eighteen had a sort of 'revelation' of God while viewing nature. Here is a quote from his writings. He speaks of it many years later.

"_In the winter I saw a tree stripped of its leaves and I knew that within a little time the leaves would be renewed, and that afterwards the flowers and the fruit would appear. From this I received a high view of the power and providence of God which has never since departed from my soul. The view I grasped that day set me completely loose from the world and kindled in me such a love for God that I cannot tell whether it has increased during the more than forty years since that time._"3

Benites paused again and looked at Diego, who was looking down, thinking, and letting the words flow over him. Benites continued.

"I have only this to say about Brother Lawrence. His relationship with God was so close, that God's manifest presence seemed to abide with this French monk. Because he was not educated, he worked in the kitchen after entering the monastery. But I can tell you, that people came from miles around to be with Brother Lawrence while he peeled potatoes. They came to hear him speak of God, and to experience God's manifest presence. He had no miracles, no signs or wonders, no visions, but he had the presence of God. So do you, Diego. That's what we felt that day, and that's what you feel when you speak of your heavenly experiences." Benites' gentle voice soothed Diego's soul.

Diego drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. "I am truly humbled, Father. But I still feel like I'm in way over my head."

"As do we all, son. Do you have any questions?"

"Not at this time, Father. I so appreciate you bringing these saints to my attention. It has helped. And I will probably read some of their works. May I borrow Brother Lawrence's writings, first?"

"Certainly." Benites closed the book he was holding.

"Gracias, Father Benites. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's what I'm here for, Diego, you know that." Benites handed Diego the book in his hand. Diego looked far away a moment.

"What is it, Diego?"

"You're about to get another visitor." Diego smiled.

TBC

1 St. Teresa of Ávila, Wikipedia, accessed and copied, August 12, 2012

2 St. John of the Cross, Wikipedia, accessed and copied, August 12, 2012

3 _Practicing His Presence_, Brother Lawrence & Frank Laubach, 1993, The Library of Spiritual Classics, Volume 1, The Seed Sowers, P.O. Box 285, Sargent, GA 30275

A/N: I got most of the info from the Internet. If I didn't get the footnotes right, it's because I haven't written anything requiring footnotes for a LONG time. For the earlier chapters on Diego's out-of-body experiences, I gathered information from several video sources available on YouTube, and second-hand personal accounts (a friend of a friend type of thing) of the 'quirks' of nature that sometimes happen when a person's internal electrical/magnetic system is affected by an NDE. I have, however, 'seen' Diego's heavenly meadow with the eyes of my heart. It is so very green and the purple mountains in the background…and I saw _my_ mother there…ah…


	18. Chapter 18 - Faith

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – Faith

"Come in, Senorita Victoria. How nice of you to come and see me this afternoon. Is that why you came now – because it is siesta?"

"Is this a bad time, Father?"

"No, not at all. I was just talking with Diego de la Vega, and now here you are. I'm glad to see you, my child."

"I knew he was here. I waited until I saw him go. It's kind of about him that I came to see you." Victoria pursed her lips together and looked down.

Benites cocked his head to one side. "Really? Come, sit down then. Tell me all about it."

For the next ten minutes, Victoria shared with the padre about the goose bumps and chills she felt whenever she was around Diego and that she'd also felt them around Zorro.

"What does that mean, Father? I don't understand. It's never happened before. But it made me feel ill at ease."

Benites thought a moment before responding. "All I can say is that Don Diego is – how do I say it? He is going through experiences that involve a lot more than goose bumps. You know that he nearly died from being struck by lightning."

"Si, Father. I went to see him a day or so later. He seems to be all right. Why do I feel cold around him?" Victoria cocked her head to one side.

"I'm not certain." He paused a moment, thinking. "It could have something to do with spiritual discernment – you're noticing something about Diego on a level you didn't before. Have you talked to him lately?" Father Benites smiled.

"A week or so he came to see me in the tavern, but we were interrupted. So no, not really, not since I went to visit him while his foot healed."

"He could use some words of encouragement – and a friend. You two _are_ friends, are you not?"

"Si. I do not think I have a better friend than Don Diego." Victoria looked down a moment, then up.

"Then maybe it is time for _you_ to become a better friend to _him_. Do not stay away from him because you don't understand him or your own reaction to him. A visit from you could help him get some perspective. He needs someone else to whom he can feel comfortable sharing things with."

"You really think so, Father?" Victoria looked questioningly.

Benites took her hand in his for a moment, then released it. "Si, it can't hurt. Visits from friends are always important. What Diego is going through is quite isolating, because it is difficult for him to talk about it. He may be able to share something with you, and you may be able to help him in ways neither of you can foresee right now."

"Gracias, Father. I'll try to do that. I'll try to see him tomorrow." Victoria smiled.

"And Victoria?"

"Si, Father." Victoria raised her eyebrows.

"Do not judge him. Just listen and support him."

Victoria looked puzzled. "All right, Father."

Victoria shook her head as she left, trying to understand Father Benites' last instruction. Why would she judge Diego? She left feeling she had more questions than answers.

Z

When Diego got home, he sought out Felipe. He nodded towards the cave. "This is going to take a while." Felipe's eyes grew wide, but he followed Diego to the cave.

"Felipe, I think I can share everything with you now. It's been so extraordinary. I so appreciate your patience with me. I still don't understand many things about this, but I feel I can tell you about it. Then, if you have questions, you can ask."

For the next hour, Diego disclosed his peon dream, the retreat at San Diego, and his visits from Don Fernando. Felipe's eyes widened considerably when Diego talked of Don Fernando, but Felipe knew in his heart that Diego was sharing his heart and telling the truth.

"Father Benites told me today about three saints from Church history who also had unusual experiences with God. It just amazes me, Felipe. I don't know what to do with any of it. Christmas is coming next week, and I hope I can feel more settled than I do now."

Diego paused a moment, then looked Felipe in the eye. "I'm going to need your help with a few things. I have some money of my own, and I'm going to use quite a lot of it to help the poor."

He got up and paced. His hands were animated, reflecting his emotion. "If my dream showed me anything, it's that more education and a 'leg up' is needed – not to get them to accept charity, which most won't, but creatively invent jobs and ways of bartering that will improve their lives."

He stopped and turned to face Felipe. "And learn how to respect them, as they possibly give me more honor than I'm due. I want to help them learn things that will assist them in their work."

Felipe nodded. He came and hugged Diego. Mutual love and admiration flowed between them. "Gracias, Felipe. You are the best friend I've ever had, but you're more like a son to me. I so appreciate you. I wanted you to know that."

Felipe looked down, then up. He signed. _You mean so much to me. You saved my life. I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you. You know I'll help you in every way. Gracias, Diego. You are like a father to me_.

Z

The next day, Victoria knocked on the door of the de la Vega hacienda. She was somewhat surprised to see Don Alejandro answer the door. "Victoria, my dear, please, come in. To what do we owe this magnificent pleasure?"

Victoria smiled and walked into the foyer. "Is Diego here? I haven't talked to him for a while. I – I just wanted to catch up with him. Father Benites told me he's dealing with a lot of different things. I thought if he needed someone to talk to, I'd try to help. Your family has always been there for me. I'd like to return the favor."

"Have a seat in the sala. I'll go see if I can find him." He put a hand on her arm and gently steered her towards the sala. "Diego!" He went bellowing through the foyer. Victoria giggled to herself. _I'm really glad I'm not Diego. To have Don Alejandro bellow for me like that…_ She put a hand to her mouth to hide her amusement.

Z

From the cave, Diego and Felipe were finishing up some experiments when they heard the knock on the door.

"That's Victoria." Diego shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked at Felipe, who gave him a quizzical look. "How do I know that? I don't know. I just do."

They waited a moment and when they heard Victoria's voice Felipe put his hands up with his eyes wide open. Diego caught Felipe's signs. "Yes, I'm glad Father is steering her towards the sala. We can slip in now and pretend to come in the front door."

Z

"Victoria, it's nice to see you. To what do we owe the pleasure?" As Victoria turned to greet him, Diego extended his hand to suggest they sit on the settee.

"Diego, I just wanted to see how you were doing. We don't always get a chance to talk at the tavern. I know you've been seeing a lot of Father Benites. He – also suggested that maybe, because we're friends, you might want someone to talk to about what happened to you." Victoria looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "But I don't want to intrude. It's just that you and your father have been there for me whenever I needed someone. I wanted to return the favor, if I could."

Diego looked at her while she looked down with all the love his eyes could hold. As soon as she looked up, though, he changed his expression from love to affection. "I'm glad you came, Victoria. What would you like to know? There's been so much – I wouldn't know where to start, and it would take longer to explain than you probably have for a visit today."

"You tell me, Diego. Tell me something, anything, whatever you feel you can share." She leaned forward with a small smile.

Diego thought a moment. What was safe to tell her? She didn't understand when he'd tried to tell her certain things before. He thought back to their last conversation. It was about Zorro. He didn't want to talk about Zorro. She'd come to visit _him_, not Zorro. For that he was grateful. He thought back to her visit just a couple of days after the lightning strike. He got an idea. He knew what he could tell her.

"Victoria, have you ever had a dream that seemed to go on and on forever? That every time you fall asleep you go right back into it – and it picks up where it left off?"

Victoria's eyes widened, a moment, but she smiled. "I don't think so. It sounds interesting. Can you share it?"

Diego let out a long breath. "You'll probably think it's silly."

"No I won't. I promise." She reached out her hand and placed it on his a moment, before withdrawing it.

"You won't laugh?" Diego looked her straight in the eye.

"No."

"I've been dreaming that I'm a peon named Diego de Baco, a vegetable farmer."

Diego waited for Victoria's reaction. She gulped and stifled a giggle. Her eyes widened. She put a hand to her mouth. Diego smiled. "Pretty silly, isn't it?"

Victoria's stifled giggle turned into laughter. "I'm sorry, Diego. It's just so…"

"….so absurd, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Well, those are your words."

Diego's smile thinned out and he became serious with a sort of faraway look in his eyes for a moment, before he blinked himself out of it and looked at Victoria.

"I know. I'm on some sort of journey. I've been talking to Father Benites a lot about it, because it is spiritual in nature. I'm evaluating everything about myself in a deeper way. The dream shows me how I would look through a peon's eyes, as if I were that peon. It's helped me understand them a little better, I think. And maybe even understand myself more as well."

"But Diego, you've always been kind and helpful to the poor. They look up to you. They respect you."

"Si, I have, and they do. But this is identification with them in a deeper way. That's the best I can explain it."

"Tell me about the dream. What happened?"

For the next ten minutes, Diego shared. Victoria only interrupted a couple times.

"You're _married_ in the dream?" Despite herself, Victoria bristled.

"Si. And we have a son named Felipe." Diego chuckled.

"But you couldn't recognize her face. You just saw her outline."

"Si." Diego smiled. _She's jealous. Oh, if only I could take you in my arms, senorita_.

"And you say that a Sergeant Sanchez was going to do some nasty things to her in the little house, but you woke up. When was the last time you dreamed it?"

"I haven't dreamt it for several nights. It's unpredictable. I never know. Sometimes I go days without dreaming it. Sometimes it's every time I fall asleep." Diego looked down a moment.

"What do you think about it? What do you feel when you're in it?" Victoria was trying to get Diego to open up. She thought that's what Father Benites wanted her to do.

Diego let out a breath. "I think it's very strange. I'm in over my head with all this. There's so much more than I can say. I don't know how I feel." He paused a moment and let out another breath. "Overwhelmed, there have been some good things, but mostly, I feel off-balance and uncomfortable."

Victoria could see the distress in Diego's eyes and hear the discomfort in his voice. She placed a hand on his arm. "Is there anything I can do to help, Diego?"

Diego shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing you can 'do,' per se." He smiled. "Just be who you are, your sweet, kind self. I'd better let you get back to the tavern, hadn't I?"

"Gracias, Diego. Please let me know if there's anything I can do, or if you just want to talk. Goodness knows, you've listened to me go on and on about things."

He broadened his smile. "Gracias, Victoria. Gracias for coming by just to see me." His eyes twinkled. "What would Zorro say if he knew?" He chuckled.

Victoria giggled. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. Maybe he'd be jealous." She released another chuckle.

Z

Later that night, as Diego climbed into bed, he thought about his different relationships with people. A bright light filled his room again, and there stood Don Fernando in glory again. Diego scrunched down under his quilt and shielded his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Diego. I'm beginning to feel so comfortable with you, that I sometimes forget to come in human form."

Diego blinked as he held his hand in front of his eyes. The bright light disappeared. Diego wondered if Don Fernando had left. He removed his hands from his eyes, and jerked. Don Fernando was in human form, right in front of him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry to startle you. It seems I'm always doing that. So – relationships." The angel looked up. "_He_ told me you were thinking about them, and that this was the perfect time for your report."

Diego moved to sit up and lean back against the headboard. Don Fernando rose and helped him fluff his pillows. "Well? Cat got your tongue?"

Diego glared. "You haven't really given me a chance to say anything or to recover from my astonishment."

Don Fernando shook his head and smiled. "I guess not. Very well, speak."

Diego drew in a breath and let it out slowly, looking down at the bedding for a moment before speaking.

"I cherish each and every one of my loved ones. Father and I have a sort of 'understanding' between us now, at least where this is concerned. I've told Felipe everything."

"I know. He is certainly favored by God to be your helper. He responded well, didn't he?"

"He may not understand what's been happening any more than I do, but he doesn't condemn, he believes and supports me. He always has."

"Yes, you and Felipe have a very special relationship, one that _He_…" the angel said looking up again. "…approves of. Did you know that He hid Felipe from others until He let you find him? He also gave you special wisdom that day, because He wanted Felipe and you to be together – for this little adventure you're on."

"Really? I never thought of it that way. I mean, well, I know that God knows everything and is concerned about us. But to orchestrate something like that – it's amazing." Diego shook his head.

"How about Victoria? I know that you two talked. When are you going to be able to share your love with her?" Don Fernando smiled.

Diego shook his head and looked away. "I don't know, Don Fernando. I need to keep the secret from her until we are free – whenever that is."

Don Fernando rested his chin on his hand, while crossing one knee over the other. "What if you're never 'free' from tyranny? Will you keep the secret of Zorro from her forever?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 - Revelation

CHAPTER NINETEEN – Revelation

Diego's eyes widened. "I never thought of that. We can't live this way for the rest of our lives, can we? Surely, God will change things, won't He?"

Don Fernando looked skeptical. "I think the point is that you should evaluate your relationship with Victoria. If you truly love her, and I know you do, begin to find ways to show your true self to her. Until you show more of yourself than you hide. Can you do that Diego?"

"Over time, yes, I think so."

"Good! That's all I wanted to hear. Now, your last leg of this journey is on your faith. Actually, all your journeys converge to bring enhanced meaning and direction to your life and to your faith. This time, there is a deadline. You have two days to put your thoughts together about your faith. I will come back and visit you again in two nights.

"But – that isn't much time!" Diego spluttered.

"You won't need it. Everything will resolve itself quickly. Kind of like a miracle."

Diego blinked, and he was gone.

Z

_Diego heard his wife scream. The lancers tried to restrain him, but he threw them off, and practically broke the door down, but quickly bolted it behind him._

"_Take your hands off her!" Diego grabbed Sergeant Sanchez and threw him across the room. A fight ensued, with neither getting the upper hand. Baby Felipe cried from all the noise. Diego's wife ran to the cradle, picked up baby Felipe and huddled with him in a corner, awaiting the outcome of the fight. Diego could hear her softly crying._

_The lancers broke through the door and pounced on Diego, pulling him off Sanchez. That did not deter him. "Get out of my house! Leave my wife alone! Take whatever tax money I have, but leave us alone."_

_Sanchez grinned evilly. "I'm afraid we cannot do that. You have assaulted a sergeant in the Royal Spanish Army. I sentence you to twenty lashes" To his lancers, he ordered. "Take him outside and tie him to the hitching post. I'll deal with him in a little while."_

_Diego felt himself being dragged outside. Again, Diego was part of the dream, but he could also see what was going on as he watched from a distance._

_He saw his wife scream in anger and fear. She clutched little Felipe in both arms. All of a sudden, Sanchez decided she wasn't worth it. He delivered several harsh blows, then went outside. He saw the fear on his wife's face, coming clearer into view. Before now, she was just an outline. He would see her mouth only if she talked or her eyes only if she looked at him. But now, he saw both. Who he saw didn't surprise him at all. Victoria was his wife. He knew it._

_He felt the harsh sting of the lash as it ripped through his flesh, but he was determined not to cry out. He didn't know why, except to show the lancers how brave he was. He'd show them that a peon was not afraid to die._

Diego woke up with a start. He felt frozen, but opened his eyes after a minute or two to convince himself that he was awake and it was all a dream. It was so real. Victoria was his wife all this time. Then he realized. Who else would his wife be but the love of his heart?

He lay awake for a while, willing himself to stay awake. He was afraid of what would happen if he fell asleep, and yet, he couldn't stay awake long.

_One…two…three…Diego was in agony. His shirt was ripped off and the lash was applied. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a horse whinny, and the whipping stopped. He craned his neck to see what was going on. A figure, all dressed in white, with a white mask, on a white horse, had wielded his white whip and stopped the proceedings. _

"_El Zorro Blanco! This is none of your affair! This peon didn't pay his taxes." Sergeant Sanchez held his hand where the whip had been ripped out of it._

_The man in white dismounted. He grabbed and threw Sergeant Sanchez against the house, where he lay stunned. The lancers were all unconscious, lying in three heaps on the ground. Diego didn't know how they were overpowered._

_El Zorro Blanco! Diego was saved._

_Victoria ran from the house. "Zorro! Thank heaven you're here. They would have killed Diego if you hadn't stopped them. We only need a little more time to pay our taxes. Thank heaven you come when people like us are in trouble. You keep us from suffering severe punishments and injustice."_

_The White Fox threw a small bag in the air. The coins in the bag jingled as it hit the ground. "There is the balance of what you need, Senora." He stepped over and cut Diego's ropes. Feeling a bit weak, Diego fell to the ground, then slowly hauled himself up to look at El Zorro Blanco._

"_Gracias, muchas gracias, El Zorro Blanco. Muchas gracias!" Victoria was crying while holding baby Felipe in one arm._

"_De nada, Senora." The white bandit smiled._

_The sergeant moaned. El Zorro Blanco pulled the sergeant off the ground, and leaned him against the side of the house. His voice sounded like a growl._

"_Sergeant Sanchez, the de Bacos have their tax money, paid in full. If I ever see you abusing your authority with them, or anyone else again – you will regret it." He shoved Sanchez against the house once again, hurriedly climbed onto his stallion, and rode off._

_Diego ran to Victoria, who was holding baby Felipe. They kissed and hugged. Baby Felipe cooed. Sanchez and his men picked up the tax money and fled, lest El Zorro Blanco decide to come back_.

Diego awoke a second time, thinking about El Zorro Blanco. _He certainly looks like me, only he's dressed all in white. He's as tall as I am. He's as agile as I am_. He paused as a thought struck him. _It's probably Don Diaz. Because I – am Don Diaz. Is this what it's like for them, when I come?_ Even in his dream, Diego had felt astonishment, extreme gratitude, and awe. As he fell back to sleep, Diego dreamt of the countryside around the hacienda and jumping Tornado over Diablo Canyon.

Z

As the dawn's rays shone through the window, Diego stirred a bit and lay in that state between sleeping and waking. Something like a moving picture went through his mind.

He saw a large city, with many buildings, some very tall, some very large. They spread out for miles and miles. He saw fast-moving creatures of many colors, with large glassy white eyes, black or silver noses, and silver mouths on wide roads. As he looked closer, he noticed there were men inside the strange creatures. What on earth are those?

Then, he flew over the city with Don Fernando at his side, whispering things in his ear. The faces of many different kinds of people were pointed out to him…Mexicans, Americanos, Negroes, and Orientals. Many people were busily walking just off the streets on something Don Fernando called a sidewalk.

As they circled around again, Don Fernando showed Diego something else. A huge circular arena where thousands upon thousands of people stood cheering caught his attention. At first he saw people running up and down the grassy field, but as he blinked, he saw the same arena, but something totally different. In the middle of the field was a large platform, a lone man stood in the middle speaking. As he continued to watch, people from all over the arena got up and walked down to the field, many were crying, many held each other's hands. A song was sung by a large choir who sat amongst the people.

He blinked again. This time, a team of people were on the platform. Somehow Diego knew that these were everyday, common people. They were not famous as the men who moved and up and down the field or even the lone man in the middle of the platform. Several played instruments and music wafted up to the heavens. It reminded him of the music he'd heard in the heavenly meadow. As the music rose, people from all over the arena found blind eyes and deaf ears were opened. The lame began to walk. Tears streamed down the faces of many as a golden cloud seemed to envelop the open-air arena. Not everyone could see the cloud, but they felt a holy presence. To some, it felt like a wave of power or electricity. To others, it felt like waves of love. But nearly everyone felt something.

Don Fernando spoke again.

"Diego, this is the future of Los Angeles. All kinds of people will be drawn here in the next hundred years. What you are seeing in your heart right now, people will see with their eyes. But the main thing you are to remember is this: Los Angeles should be a place that welcomes all kinds of people. God has many plans for this city, but so do God's enemies. The main thing is to leave a record of what was accomplished here in these early days. Records are sometimes lost, sometimes destroyed. Leave a record of yourself, dear Diego. Write what you're learning, what you're doing. Tell Father Benites to leave a record of this message: welcome all in the name of God."

Z

After breakfast, Diego visited Father Benites and shared his vision. The priest thought a moment, then responded. "The future will seem very strange to us, Diego. It looks like the creativity and ingenuity of man will take interesting and intriguing turns in the future. I will leave a record of your vision in our archives. That Diego – is an example of your prophetic gift in action. God has shown you things over one hundred years into the future, just as He did the Old Testament prophets. And yet, you are shown things that will happen in the next few minutes as well. That is one aspect of your prophetic gift. It is also why you – are a gift."

Z

"Pilar, I know this is short notice, but I need to visit the de la Vega hacienda today if at all possible. I need to talk to Don Alejandro about a few things." Victoria washed her hands after working with bread dough.

"Are you sure it is not the younger de la Vega you seek to talk to?" Pilar's eyes twinkled. Her smile teased.

Victoria smirked back. "Now Pilar, don't look for things that aren't there. Don Diego and I are just friends. He's not unattractive, but…"

Pilar chuckled. "You mean you think he is attractive, Victoria. You should admit it."

Victoria feigned irritation. "You know very well that Zorro is the one I love."

"Si, you 'love' Zorro, but you 'like' Don Diego, do you not?"

Victoria shook her head and rolled her eyes. "There's no sense talking further about this, is there Pilar?"

Pilar laughed and shook her head.

Z

After lunch, Victoria knocked on the de la Vega hacienda front door. Felipe answered. "Felipe." Victoria smiled. "It is nice to see you. Are Don Diego and Don Alejandro home? Are they busy?"

Felipe cocked his head to one side and signed something. Victoria interpreted. "Which one do I want to see? Well, I'd like to see both of them, one at a time. Comprende?"

Felipe smiled and nodded. He gestured to the sala. "Gracias, Felipe. I'll wait in the sala."

A few minutes later, Diego entered the Library from the cave. He walked across the foyer and greeted Victoria.

"Senorita Victoria! How nice to see you. Felipe said you wanted to see both Father and me. I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd catch you first. It's a nice day. Would you like to go to the garden?"

Victoria smiled. "I'd love to. I've always admired your mother's roses."

Z

Felipe rode his paint out into the fields in search of Don Alejandro. He found him in the northern quarter with his other vaqueros. When Alejandro spotted Felipe, he rode to meet him.

"Felipe, what is it? Is everything all right?"

Felipe smiled and nodded. He gestured his hands from the top of his head to just under his chin, his sign for Victoria. Alejandro nodded.

"Victoria is here? She wants to see me? Diego is talking with her now, but she still wants to talk to me as well, but alone?" Alejandro narrowed his eyes a moment, then widened them and shrugged his shoulders. "All right. Tell her I'll be there as soon as I finish here."

Z

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company today, Senorita?" Diego ushered her to sit on a bench.

"Diego, this may seem awkward, but I'm puzzled about something, and I hope you can help me with it."

Diego's eyes widened a moment. "I'll try."

Victoria paused a moment. "Well, it's about you and – Zorro."

Diego's neck straightened and his chin went down. "Really?"

Victoria looked away a moment and let out a deep breath. "Oh this is really awkward."

Diego smiled and tried to put her at ease. "It's all right, Victoria. Whatever it is, just come out and say it. You usually don't have trouble speaking your mind."

Victoria chuckled. "No, but this is an unusual circumstance." Diego waited, saying nothing. "Diego, soon after you were struck by lightning, I had goose bumps around you. That night, I had goose bumps around Zorro. I was cold. I can't explain it. I asked Father Benites, but he couldn't, or wouldn't say much about it. I wondered if you have an explanation."

Diego let out a deep breath. "Well…I don't know. I probably do, but this whole experience has been quite overwhelming to me. Do you still get cold around me?"

"No, I don't. And, I realize that this must be difficult to deal with." She paused a moment and remembered something. Pieces began to come together in her mind. "I guess I'll just come right out and say it. Diego, are you Zorro?"

Diego's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What makes you think so?"

Victoria noticed the shocked reaction. "So many things, Diego. The goose bumps, the feelings of premonition I had. We talked about those. You were _almost_ struck by lightning before you _were_ struck by lightning, weren't you?"

Diego's eyes were still open wide, but he closed his mouth. He looked down to the ground. "I cannot deny that. But you must know the danger this puts you in."

"Diego, it is no more danger than before. I love Zorro. Now that I know you are Zorro, I know that I love you, too. I think I always have, ever since you came to my tavern after you returned from Spain. You are so good, Diego, at hiding yourself. Please, don't hide from me anymore. You won't, will you?"

"Won't what?"

Both Victoria and Diego turned their heads in unison to face the voice on their left.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 - Another World

CHAPTER TWENTY – Another World

"Won't what?"

Alejandro asked the question again as he walked into the garden. From the shocked look on both their faces, he wasn't sure they'd heard the question. They looked like they'd gotten their hands caught in the cookie jar.

Diego recovered first. "Victoria wanted to make sure I wouldn't fail to come to the tavern tomorrow to help decorate for Christmas. I told her we'd all be there, didn't I, Victoria?" Diego gave her a look that said to play along.

"Oh yes. I'm going to need all the help I can get, Don Alejandro. I'd like Felipe there, too. We'll be decorating during siesta time during the hours the tavern is closed."

"I understand you wanted to talk to me Victoria." Alejandro smiled and walked over. "Shall we check the roses while we talk? Diego, if you don't mind?"

Diego cleared his throat. "I don't mind a bit, Father. I think Victoria and I are done. Oh, Victoria, I won't." His eyes twinkled. She smiled a knowing smile in return.

Z

In the afternoon, Diego went to see Father Benites. They were in the garden of the mission. "Buenos tardes, Don Diego."

"Same to you Father." Diego smiled.

"Diego, you seem more settled than I've seen you in a long time. What's going on?"

Diego sat down on one end of the stone bench. Benites sat at the other. "I told Victoria. She knows about Zorro. Actually, she figured it out and confronted me."

Benites smiled and took Diego's hands in his for a moment. "I'm so very glad, my son." He noticed Diego's puzzled expression. "What are you thinking, my son?"

"Victoria said she no longer gets cold around me, but that the goose bumps were what helped her discover my identity. It seems I'm back to normal, making me wonder if it was all a dream. I haven't stripped any magnets or made any clocks go crazy in a couple of weeks. I don't understand. I'm glad I'm back to normal, but I don't understand."

Benites sat with his chin between his thumb and forefinger, supporting one arm with the other folded beneath it. "Very interesting."

"Do you have any thoughts, Father?"

Benites thought another moment before speaking. "Si, I do. There are times in our lives when it seems God is very near and we have extraordinary experiences with him. At other times, He may seem far away, and we wonder if it was all a dream. But your experiences were not a dream. The physical aspects of your experiences may seem to have waned, and you are 'back to normal.' But that doesn't mean God is through with you – only it is possible that this part of the journey seems to be drawing to a close. All of this life is a journey, Diego. What we choose to do with our lives here determines what kind of life we'll have in the hereafter. That's faith, my son."

Diego nodded. "And that's the next thing I'm to answer for – my faith. And I only have twenty-four hours left to do it."

Z

Later that evening, Alejandro came into the Library after finishing his paperwork for the day. "Diego, may I speak with you?"

Diego put the book down he'd been reading. He was sitting on the couch at the end towards the fireplace. "Certainly, Father."

"Diego, I want you to know that I trust you implicitly. You have told me that you cannot tell me certain things about yourself. I realize now that a man has to have certain things he keeps to himself. I did want to let you know that I am thankful that you shared about your experience with Don Fernando."

"Father, I believe there is more I can tell you now. Victoria and I were talking this afternoon."

"Si, I'm sorry. I interrupted you, didn't I? I didn't realize you were talking about about something important." Alejandro sat at the other end of the couch, and turned to face Diego.

"It's all right. We came to an understanding. I'd like to share those things I couldn't before with you now. I believe I can."

Alejandro smiled. "I'd like that too, son."

Diego rose from the couch and stood in front of the fireplace. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Father, what can you tell me about how this hacienda was built?"

Alejandro noticed Diego's hand resting on the fireplace mantle. He turned his head to the side, looking back towards Diego. "What do you mean, son?"

"Do you know about the cave? The cave behind this fireplace?"

Alejandro thought a moment. "Oh si. My grandfather built it in there as a refuge from the Indians. Many haciendas were built with secret rooms in such a manner. I didn't know you knew about it."

Diego smiled, and touched the switch. "I do. Come, Father. Let me show you what I've done with it."

Z

It was like he entered another world. Alejandro's eyes glanced around at his son's private place from the top of the steps. He didn't see half of what was there. He only noticed the lab table with its bubbling experiments, the old desk and the ornately carved chair behind it.

"Diego, this is magnificent. You've done wonders here. So this is where you perform your… experiments?"

"Si Father. Look around. There is much to see – and to know about me."

From the farthest point in the cave, Tornado snorted. Alejandro's eyes squinted as he walked towards the sound. He saw the decorative horse tack he recognized on hay bales.

"Why, that's Tornado! Son! You're…"

"Si. I am." Diego watched his father to gauge his reaction.

Alejandro's eyes glanced around quickly. He saw the 'wings' hung from the ceiling. He saw the coatrack with the black clothes and hat with conches, the sword.

"Oh Diego…Diego, Diego." Alejandro's eyes misted. He put a hand to his head. It shook on its way up.

Z

The next morning, Diego awoke with a smile on his face. The journey was nearing its end. What would he think? How would he feel? Then he remembered. Christmas was only a few days away. He arose and dressed. He wanted an early start this morning. He wanted to see Father Benites once more.

As he walked into the back of the Church, Diego took a deep breath, and closed his eyes a moment. He smiled. He'd been here all his life, but this time he took the time to look around and really see the things he took for granted most of the time. He'd taken catechism when he was twelve. He was baptized here. The de la Vegas were loyal practicing Catholics, but they had never been fanatical about it. It was understood that each member of the family did what was in their conscience to do in accordance with the teachings of the Church.

As he looked around, he noticed the simplicity of the room. There were a couple statues of saints, but he noticed the altar, the cross on it, and the area of the candles. Small stained glass windows showed the Lion and the Lamb, the Good Shepherd, and the Madre de Dios.

All these were symbols of the faith he had. He had faith in God and faith in the Church doing God's work in the world. Diego had always been drawn to stained glass window of The Good Shepherd. The sun streamed through it, making the colors vivid. He'd always fancied himself one of the sheep. He imagined being the one whom the Shepherd held in his arms. He heard the still, small voice inside him.

_Diego, I carry you, as I carry all my children through good and bad times. This spiritual journey you've been on is but a small part of your life's journey. You will revisit it from time to time and every time you do, more understanding about life and your place in my scheme of things will become clearer. You have a sword. It is two-edged. One edge is for justice, my justice. The other edge is for mercy. Wield the mercy edge more. You will find that its edge is sharper and even more powerful_. _Mercy does not mean to forget the wrong, but it extends the opportunity for the person to change. You have plans for expanding the newspaper. Do it. You have ideas about making education available to all. Move them along. Remember Diego, I am always with you – even until the end of the age._

Z

"Diego! Diego!" Alejandro was shaking him. "Wake up son! We have to be at the tavern today to help Victoria finish decorating for the holidays. Come on son, wake up, shake a leg."

Diego found himself in his bed, totally disoriented. "Father, what day is it?"

Alejandro snorted. "You know very well it is two days before Christmas. Now come on, son, we've got to be at the tavern to help Victoria. Remember, she asked us yesterday. Everyone is helping to decorate the whole pueblo today."

"Coming Father." Diego sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. Felipe came in with a smile. He signed something. "What? Oh, you're excited about decorating for Christmas. Yes, it should be fun."

On the way into the pueblo, Alejandro and Diego talked. "Father, I think it's important to perpetuate the distinction between Diego and Zorro to others, especially when we're in the presence of Mendoza and De Soto. I'll ask Victoria to do the same."

"That makes sense, son. And I will do my best to keep my emotions in check when I see you ride into the pueblo as Zorro."

"Gracias."

Diego, Felipe and Alejandro tethered their horses and entered the tavern, which was closed in order to decorate for the Christmas holiday.

"Victoria, can I see you a moment?"

"Of course, Don Diego. Come into the store room with me and help me carry out more decorations."

When they were in the store room, Diego leaned over and gave Victoria a light kiss on the lips. She blushed. "Really, Diego, not here, not like this."

"I'm sorry. I have a favor to ask you. Can you 'act' as if nothing happened? As if you don't know I'm Zorro?"

Victoria took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know. I guess I can if I must."

"Then, you must, mi querida, or I am finished." He made a face and a hanging gesture.

She gulped. "Si, I can do it."

Diego smiled. "Then, let's get started. Here, give me those boxes of garlands. I'll hang them on the stair and upstairs railings."

Z

Diego climbed the ladder in order to help string evergreen around the stair railing. He decided to perpetuate the myth of his being clumsy in order to separate him from the legend of Zorro. Even though his father and Victoria knew, he didn't feel the whole pueblo show know yet.

Z

Diego could have easily grabbed for the upstairs railing when the ladder moved. Instead, he looked around, and allowed himself to fall backwards with a yell, pretending to be a bit stunned as he was helped up.

The decorators were interrupted when a sweet-looking couple came into the tavern asking for 'little' Jaime Mendoza. The man wore glasses and had a lovely white beard. The woman had a sweet smile and red hair.

THE END

A/N: All spiritual journeys are internal, unless a specific place is visited physically. Many are initiated by an external event. I wanted the ending to be just as the Jones/Clauses came to visit in the third season, and I didn't want anything to change the way the series went. But I sure did have fun playing with this, as I have with all my stories, even the 'darker' ones. Zorro's secret had to remain intact – at least for the moment. Adios everyone! I appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. You make me better. A writer is nothing without feedback, constructive criticism and approval. Yet…a writer writes for themselves first, which is what I've done. FanFiction and the year of 2012 have been a lifeline to me…showing me I have more writing up my sleeve, but not necessarily here. I've read from many published authors that if the writer likes what they're writing, others will too. I _may_ have one more story up my sleeve sometime next year…we'll see. But for now…I gotta get ready for Valentine's Day…chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. Thanks again! I love you all!

-6-


End file.
